Just for fun
by derherher
Summary: Story on hiatus
1. Summer Vacation

** Disclaimer : Do I even need to say it?**

**AN : **This is my first Kurobas fic, I've never really written any fics actually (uhm others are fail attempts). Beware of awkward English. And awkward writing in general. I do not write, and I've been suffering due to the lack of AoAka fics. Yes, this will be a boy-to-boy story, AoAka. But I list it under GoM for now since there's really nothing going on in this story yet.  
Might be good to know that Akashi is my bias, so..

I tried my best to make the characters stay IC.

* * *

One month summer vacation for Teiko regulars and the manager doesn't sound bad. After all their hard work and outstanding results, they more than deserve it. Living in a house together with no parents, 'freedom!' a tan dark blue-haired teen beamed and _almost_ yelled happily. The other five prodigies around him turned their heads to look at him, some curiously, some indifferently just because the tan guy made a funny (or annoying) 'ffff' sound with his mouth, fists hanging in the air as if he was just about to jump up all dramatic-like.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!~" Momoi Satsuki, waved at them cheerfully with her free hand, the other hand being full with who knows what inside those big fat bags are. Receiving a few hi's back, her attention was at once focused at a certain invisible small guy, small compared to the other towering tall guys, for a fierce looking red head as an exception. Ignoring her childhood friend whose awkward pose looked like someone pressed a pause button to stop his movement, she approached the group sighing inwardly and smiled. 'A whooole month with Tetsu-kun~'

* * *

"Oi, Kise. Will you stop worrying about how it looks? It's gonna end up in our stomach anyway, geez."

"But Aominecchi!"

"Kise, just shut up nanodayo"

"You too Midorimacchi?!"

"Let's just bring them to the table so we can start eating, Kise-kun"

"Ehhh? Not you too, Kurokocchi" frustrated, Kise's tears came flowing down his face. 'What is going on?! Are they all blind? These foods they've been making for the past hour (since they are such gentlemen and they wouldn't want their manager Momoi to get too tired), magically looked inedible at the end. What happened?'

"Is there a problem, Ryouta?" Everyone froze and sweat-dropped, their captain, their _fearful _captain looked up from a full plate of sliced bbq pork meats he was working on. 'Why is he holding a pastry bag?'

Akashi Seijuro gave the crying blond a sweet, innocent smile in his cute red apron with.. a teddy bear on it.

Kise stared at it for a while, but the stare his captain was giving him started to bother him. "Eh, well. I was just wondering why the foods- hmph!"

Lower part of his face was forcefully covered by a now sweating tan boy's hand.

"Hm..?"

'Damn it, Kise. We're all fucking hungry here. Can't you complain about this later?!' Aomine yelled at Kise in his mind, staring wide eyed at him and clenching his teeth to stop himself from actually yelling out loud.

"Are taking so damn long, Akashi. We're starving already."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and relief.

"Ah" the dark aura around Akashi subsided. Guess the teddy bear distracted Kise from seeing the dangerous dark aura. "Well, be patient. This won't take a minute." He then continued doing whatever he was doing to the meat.

Meanwhile Momoi noticed what was really going on from the dining room, watching them for the past hour fighting for who would cook the foods, make the desserts, in charge of prep, and so on. And she also noticed how those delicious smelling foods that made Momoi's growling stomach growl louder begging to be fed, turned to be horrible looking. 'He is not a genius in all fields after all~'

Kise's face turned half pale half blue at the end of the meal. The foods were good, thank buddha and surprisingly skillful Aomine and Midorima, and of course Murasakibara for desserts (no hard boiled eggs for dinner, I'm afraid). So no, it was not caused by constipation.

His face was of someone who just escaped death, no, worse, Akashi's wrath.

* * *

I'm sorry if I ruin any (more like all) of the characters' personalities. I'm not too familiar with them since I only read kurobas manga because I wanted to see Akashi /hideinshame

I need constructive criticism. I'm so noob at writing.

The ideas in my story may not be original. I don't know though.

And I also love the idea about Akashi being horrible and absolutely useless in the kitchen *A*(\ hoho~


	2. Shintarou's bizarre lucky item

**Disclaimer - oh come on**

AN : Okay, here's chapter 2~ Enjoy! If you can ||orz

Again, this will be a boy to boy story, AoAka to be specific. I do not want to list it under anything but GoM for now, since nothing is going on so far.

Beware of awkward English, awkward writing in general.

* * *

The non-stop low muttering followed by a few frustrated grunts, the occasional 'ouch' and something about horoscope can sometimes be a pain, the endless complaints and sighs every time he flipped open his phone, closed it with a loud snap only to open it again a couple seconds later. The process has been repeated for countless times since morning. The gloomy aura surrounding the boy and the whole living room, repelling the rest to come near, so they were now playing outside enjoying the warmth of the sun, completely ignoring the religious boy simply because they didn't know how to deal with him, especially when he's like this.

Having enough of his usually composed teammate, and partly worrying because he hasn't had anything to eat even though it was now past lunch time already, Akashi entered the gloomy zone, then proceeded to snatch Midorima's phone from his grip. Though failed due to the green haired boy tightening his grip, protecting his phone as if it was his beloved precious only treasure, he glared up to Akashi who was now standing in front of him.

He looked down at the now nervous and slightly more irritated Midorima. He looked horrible. Dark circles under his eyes were contrasting his skin, glasses were hanging a bit too low down his nose bridge, strands of hair were sticking out in random directions, shirt wrinkled.. wait, he's still wearing his pajama... And the oddest thing, there's only his phone in his hand and nothing else, not on the couch he was sitting on, not on the table in front of him. His suspicion was now confirmed.

"No lucky item for today, Shintarou?"

"Do you really need to point out the obvious, Akashi?" Midorima was ready to snap anytime by now. He was not in the mood for small talk, not even with Akashi.

Akashi's lips turned upwards just a bit, casting a barely visible smile. He wanted to laugh at his persistent rival, in both shogi and studies, the one who kept him entertained, though he had to admit he was slightly disappointed in how he never succeeded to beat him, well it was only natural, for he always wins. He wanted to laugh at how his closest person to be with so far, was slowly losing his patience, who kept staring at him with vein popping out on his forehead even only for a second. The boy sighed and closed his eyes, lifting up his glasses. Pity, he felt pity for the boy, but he felt a bit bad for having the urge to laugh at him. This was a really unusual sight of Shintarou.

"If you're done staring down at me with that creepy smile of yours, Akashi, I would be grateful if you would leave me alone nanodayo. As you can see, I am not in my best state at the moment." He flipped his phone open again, and closed it immediately.

"What's the matter?" Akashi settled down next to Midorima, eyes still sharp on him.

"None of your concern."

"It is my concern. If you keep being like this, even only for the rest of the day, it would ruin your health. And I can't allow that."

The glasses boy just sighed in reply. And added something about asking a favor and games under his breath.

"You could've asked me, or us that earlier, Shintarou." Without missing one beat, Akashi replied and stood up without asking any further questions as to what his favor or what games he meant might be. What he needed to do now was get those trouble makers back in the house with nothing in his mind but 'Shintarou missed two meals already.'

The warm sun bathing her skin, Momoi sat down near the only tree in their backyard. She watched at how those basketball idiots were playing 2 on 2 enthusiastically, even under this heat. For the exception of Tetsu-kun. He looked exhausted already and almost passed out. Her aho childhood friend made him run across the court back and forth, while he himself was dribbling the ball running all over the court grinning, especially satisfied as he succeeded at passing the strongest defender, Murasakibara for not only once.

Momoi had her cellphone ready in hand, taking pictures of her crush drenched in sweat. She blushed as she took a look at one of the pictures, of Tetsu-kun bending and resting his hands on his knees, panting. She stared at it longer than she intended, she looked up and found out they stopped playing and were going back in to the house.

"Ehh? You guys are done already?" Momoi stood up following the group.

"Akashi-kun just told us to come in to help him." Kuroko who stayed behind waiting for Momoi, explained 'Kya, Tetsu-kuun~' Momoi's soul melted. "Hm, I wonder what this is about though.~"

Back in the house, in the cool and comfortable house, Momoi sat down on the couch with everyone else. It's nice bathing in the sun, but doing it too long makes her skin and hair all hot, especially her face, she touched it and it's way too warm it's starting to irritate her, not to mention her hair smells all funny now thanks to the sun. She really should've wear a hat, she shouldn't neglect unpacking her bags so she could reach for something she needed without taking a lot of times and effort. Ehh? When did she become lazy like this?

"...so if you guys don't mind, either of those two games would be fine."

'Huhh? What is Akashi-kun talking about?' "What two games, Akashi-kun?" Momoi smiled sweetly at him, afraid for losing in her thoughts and making Akashi repeat himself.

"Truth or Dare, or King's game, geez Satsuki."

"Oh! How exciting! Let's play King's game, ne?~ I brought the sticks, let me get them!" She then sprinted off to her room, while managing to smack Aomine in the head.

"Ow! What's that about?!"

"..truth or dare would have been better in my opinion nanodayo.."

"You're the one who suggested the king's game as well, Shintarou."

"Ne, why should we play an indoor game like this, Aka-chin?" He sucked on a popsicle, which brought up questions to the rest of where he got them, and Kise wanted to get a bite only to have his head shoved away by the owner with ease.

"Let's not worry about the small things for now, Atsushi." Akashi refrained himself asking Midorima about it himself as he saw Midorima fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, dark circles growing thicker.

* * *

;A;

I apologize again if I ruin all of the characters' personalities.  
I found out about this King's game from the anime Gintama tbh. I thought it's really called Shogun's game and it only existed in Gintama but this fan made comic about GoM playing this game made me excited *A* so yeah, none of my ideas are original for sure now.

And I don't know if nanodayo has a meaning? I don't know where to put it, so I just put it randomly ;u;

Please review? I need to know what you think~


	3. King's Game Part 1

Two chapters in a day~ I didn't realize it's one am already here /);A;(\||

I'm feeling very motivated right now, so hope you guys enjoy~

**Disclaimer : **I do not own

Beware of awkward English and awkward writing style

This will eventually be a yaoi story, AoAka. I don't know when though.

* * *

A few loud thuds were heard coming from the girl's room, thuds of some bags being dropped to the floor, dragging sound of some more bags being kicked aside out of the way, rapid thuds followed suit which became louder and louder as Momoi reappeared from the hallway with a small tall can full of popsicle sticks.

"These are marked already, so let us begin!~" She announced cheerfully, gave a brief look to Aomine then proceeded pulling him by the arm to allow her take his spot, sitting right next to Tetsu-kun.

"The hell, Satsuki!? What's wrong with you today?" Aomine got up from the floor slowly. There were only three couches in the room, one taken by their slightly worried captain by the look of his ever so slightly furrowed eyebrows and the currently messy looking carrot - err, boy (why did he have to wear an orange pj shirt?), the other one taken by an unfazed-by-the-whole-situation boy and a happy Momoi, the last one, the longest couch was taken by the giant who was sucking on his fifth popsicle and a loud model who giggled (manly giggle) a bit seeing a surprised and irritated Aomine. Murasakibara and Kise shifted to give him a space to sit (mostly Kise, Murasakibara just moved his one leg a little bit).

"Sorry, Dai-chan. I want you to be the one holding this can~ It would be convenient for all of us if you sit in the middle." Momoi handed him the said can.

"Oi, stop calling me that!" he frowned "And why do I have to hold this? I didn't wanna play this game to begin with anyway." He was aware of how 'dangerous' this game could get. He would be a lot more enthusiastic about this game if his idol Horikita Mai was somehow magically here, or any girls with big boobs who was not Momoi.

"No need to worry. The only rules would be: nothing beyond normal is allowed and those who refuse to obey would be punished by the rest."

"And what would be beyond normal nanodayo?" Midorima unexpectedly spoke up.

"I would be able to tell as we play, teehee~" Momoi put her fore finger in front of her lips, smiling suspiciously "though kissing is acceptable."

Midorima let out a sigh in his mind.

Kuroko saw Midorima closed his eyes a bit longer than a usual blinking would take, tension on his face that were present a moment ago decreased as his face relaxed a bit. He shifted his gaze at Akashi, who apparently caught the changes on Midorima's face as well.

"Tch, whatever." Aomine picked up the can and held it up in the air lazily, while taking one wooden stick without even looking properly. He ended up taking two of them. One number six and the other one had a small word king written on it. "OH SHI-"

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" Momoi, Kise, and Midorima shouted in unison with Momoi being the loudest because she was the one who didn't manage to take any. Aomine took _her _king stick. Yes, she believed it was _hers_. The king stick was pointing towards _her_.

"JESUS! CALM DOWN!" pissed because their voices exploded at the same time startling and deafening him for a moment, Aomine shouted back. "Geez. Let's rock-paper-scissors"

After three rounds of rock-paper-scissors and a lot of bickering because they managed to choose the same items for three times in a row every round, Aomine came out as a winner.

Momoi pouted. "If you weren't so greedy I would've been king, Aomine-kun." And now he knew her number. 'Gyaa this was so unfair!'

"HA! You wish, Satsuki! As a king, I command number SIX-" Momoi groaned and threw her stick at the table angrily "-to massage my feet."

"WHY?!"

"Just do it already!"

"No way! This is so unfair!"

"We settled it already! Fair and square!"

"But it was your fault! Let's restart-"

"No time to waste, Satsuki. Just do it so we can go on." Akashi cut her, his worry grew as time was passing by. He should be making something to eat for Shintarou. No, he'd just wait for his turn to be king, which would be next, he would surely be king because he decided so.

"Ah.." Momoi sighed in resignation. Aomine definitely would not get away with this. She dragged herself to where Aomine was sitting at, keeping her head down at his feet, otherwiser she was unsure if she would be able to stop herself from punching him in the face and shaking his whole body until he passed out from dizziness. She massaged his feet by simultaneously pressing hard on some slightly bulging veins on his feet. "OW!" Aomine's feet tried to shake Momoi's hand off to no avail. Momoi's surprisingly strong grip kept his feet in her hands while she continued to violently massage his feet "What the hell! I command you to stop, Satsuki! Gah!"

"That's for cheating me, Aomine-kun." She finally let go and got back to her seat, smiling darkly in satisfaction, she brushed her nose tip with her left thumb, acting all gangster-like, while tch-ing in the process. Everyone was not sure if that was Momoi Satsuki they saw just now. Aomine jaw-dropped.

As if nothing happened, Momoi picked up her stick that was on the table, put it back in the can, and everyone followed suit. Aomine once again held the can up in the air, lips curling downward a bit and he made sure he picked _only one _stick this time.

Everyone picked one stick, and of course, Akashi was the king.

'Hm, finally.' "Number four, I command you to fix something to eat for someone who looks the hungriest to you." Akashi picked a random number (the number four just came to his mind naturally) smiling in relief to himself.

"Haaaii!~" To everyone's horror, Momoi answered. Akashi almost facepalmed, he instead did it in his head. Out of six people, why did it have to be her? Akashi coughed "I'm sorry, my tongue slipped, I meant number five."

Midorima got up from his seat, slowly walked towards the kitchen and started busying himself.

He made an instant noodle, something simple since he didn't have much energy left after missing two meals and sulking all morning. He was putting the noodles in the boiling water when he heard 'bang' - something heavy hit the table followed by a few grunts and "Eh, Akashicchi! Stop that!" "Akashi-kun!" "Oi, what is wrong with you, Akashi!?" He looked up and saw Kise and Aomine were grabbing a hold of Akashi. Murasakibara and Kuroko were trying to grab the nearest pillow. They unfortunately grabbed the same pillow and had to engage in some pulling fighting for a couple of seconds before both of them let it go and it fell down to the floor. Murasakibara being faster picked it up and hurriedly placed it on the table. Momoi quickly approached the red head while saying something which Midorima couldn't catch. He was feeling too weak and tired to figure out what was going on, so he looked back down to his noodles, stirred it for a moment, and he was finally done.

Midorima walked towards the couch with a bowl of noodles in his hands. He noticed everyone was back in their own seats, no more pillow on the table, therefore he set the bowl down there and he sat down.

"Eat it."

No response.

"I said eat it, Shintarou."

"What?" No one particularly looked hungry to him, that was why he put the bowl on the table, for anyone who was feeling hungry could get it himself, or herself.

"You didn't eat anything for breakfast and lunch. I want you to eat it."

"I didn't know a king could give three commands in this game nanodayo"

"This is a command from your _captain._"

"... fine." After hesitating for a moment, Midorima took the bowl with him then moved to the dining room, secretly grateful.

* * *

Ah! Don't kill me! Should I put a warning there might be slight OOC? Or is the ooc-ness not slight at all? ._.

Anyway, **please review?**

Thank you for anyone who have read!~


	4. King's Game Part 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own

**AN: **Shonen-ai/yaoi story. AoAka.

Beware, there might be ooc.

* * *

"Number one, braid number three's hair! Ah. Here's the hair ties~" Momoi handed her frilly pink small hair ties, two of them. The boys wondered why she had them. They had never seen their manager wear those kinds of hair ties. She couldn't have bought them for this game only..

"Number seven~ would you buy me more popsicles?"

"There's no number seven, Atsushi."

"Ahh.. Number six then~"

"Number four, carry number six around the living room in a piggyback ride three times-ssu"

"Number five, go kick everyone in the face but the king."

The current king's collar was grabbed by someone who moved too fast to be seen by the king, the king ended up on the floor in a split second.  
"Except for Akashi…" the king added dizzily.

Everyone was playing the game at a fast paced now. They've been at it for two hours already. Everyone was eager to be the king to get even with each other.

Murasakibara's hair was parted to two sides braided and tied with pretty pink ties. It took Akashi five long minutes to get it done accompanied with very low tch's every time he got his fingers entangled with the purple hair. Kise was still panting from the running to the store to get a box of popsicles and a box of umaibo (Murasakibara called his cell because he just remembered he ran out of it. After a minute of begging and whining about how he would not be able to sleep at night, Kise gave up and bought it)

Midorima carried Aomine around the room three times. At least Shintarou got to exercise a bit. What was the point of this game now, Akashi no longer knew. This was Shintarou's wish in his worst state. Besides, this game wasn't that bad until..

"Number five, go kick everyone in the face but the king." Aomine smugly said. Kuroko then kicked everyone's faces but of course, Akashi's. Yes. Aomine's face received a kick as well, it was a phantom kick though, or the tan guy would've dodged.

Finally, Momoi was king, _again_. "Number four, kiss number two~" she smirked. Somehow, she knew Aomine was one of them as she was staring at him slyly. "On the lower part of the face." She quickly added.

Silence.

Only licking and sucking sound on popsicle was heard. And then an 'unh' as the sweetooth accidentally bit the stick. He looked at the now broken stick, then he looked up to see that nothing had happened yet. "Ehh? Hurry up. I forgot that I need a box of pocky as well.~"

"Sooooo~" Momoi's curiosity grew. Whoever it was, this was going to be interesting. She looked at Tetsu-kun's. He's five, to her relief. "Everyone? Please tell me what number you got." She calmly asked.

"One ssu!"

"Six~" Momoi glared wide eyed at the now broken two sticks. "Muk-kun, please do not break my stick as well.." "Ah, my bad.." He taped it.

"Three nanodayo"

... "Ahh"

"Akashi kun?"

"Pass!" the said teen said louder than he intended to.

Aomine's face paled.

Everyone went silent.

Dark shadow loomed the smallest boy's upper face. He, out of character-ly, grinned.

Kise's eyelashes went down like a puppy's ears as his eyes went wide.

Murasakibara taped the wrong popsicle stick. He fetched a sharpie from under the table and wrote number six on it.

Midorima's previously dead face perked up, cell phone in hand flipped open as he raised his hand a bit, thumb over a key.

"Akashi-kun~ Aomine-kun~" Momoi's overly sweet voice broke the silence, made both poor teens jump a bit. She continued slowly. "Kiss. Now. No pass."

Akashi opened his mouth to speak up "Or punishment" she added in a low tone.

"Tch. What kinda punishment do you got in mind anyway, Satsuki?"

Akashi was wondering the same thing. He'd take any punishments, even though he's Akashi, he could've get away with this, but he had to play fair.

"Stripped naked in front of the whole club~" But of course she wouldn't go that far.

"What the HELL?"

"We would get expelled, Satsuki. And that would bring shame to my family as well."

"Then _obey_ the king's command." Both teens swore they heard an evil cackle coming from their manager.

After another uncomfortable brief silence, and those annoying stares, Aomine exhaled slowly. He didn't understand why his heart started beating faster. Well, he was about to kiss a _guy. _The _guy_ happened to be his _captain._

"Fuck this" tan guy muttered barely audible. He got up from his seat and walked towards the red head, stares were following him.

Akashi froze in his seat. He wanted to run away but his whole body was paralyzed. This was weird. He felt weird. He felt something twisting uncomfortably in his chest. Was it disgust? Fear? Shame? He wasn't sure himself. And nothing had even happened yet. He must forget about his pride. His teammates and _the evil manager _would be the only witnesses. If any of them spoke of this outside this house, he would make sure they would re- no, none of them would tell anyone about this.

Akashi kept his body composed and face straight as Aomine was slowly bending down, face approaching his. The closer the distance between their faces to each other's, the faster Akashi's heart beat. He could now feel the taller boy's warm breath, and if that wasn't enough to make Akashi more nervous, Aomine put a hand on the back of the couch over Akashi's one shoulder as he leaned closer.

After one moment of hesitation, deciding what part of Akashi's lower face he should kiss, he went for his right cheek barely an inch away from Akashi's lips.

The smaller boy backed away a bit instinctively. Aomine slightly raised an eyebrow and leaned in a bit further and slowly pressed his lips on the soft cheek.

_Click. _

_Click._

* * *

"I sill wanned soo flay*" Murasakibara whined, an umaibo in his mouth.

"Same here, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko replied, startled the giant. "I didn't get a chance to be the king.. Not even once.."

"Don't be so gloomy, you two~ We can play again next time." Momoi chimed in. She was then humming to herself and almost skipping to her room. She had decided to unpack her bag now.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth nanodayo." Midorima entered the living room. He was now no longer in his pajama, hair neatly brushed, dark circles disappeared completely sometimes during the fifteen minutes he spent in the bathroom. He was still holding his cell phone, and only his cell phone. Which even Kise found it odd.

Meanwhile, a dark blue hair guy was resting his head on the dining table, his face to be precise. "Aominecchi, your face will get flat sleeping like that -ssu. And aren't you having a hard time breathing?" The boy just grunted lowly in reply, but slowly lifted his head up because he did have a hard time breathing. Akashi was nowhere to be seen. 'Where is he?'

"He went outside to buy a box of Pocky for Murasakibara-kun."

"Gah, Tetsu!" Aomine jumped. "I see- ..wait. What, you're a mind reader now?"

"Yes."

"Ha?"

Kuroko quickly turned around and head to his room, leaving Aomine confused.

Did he just see Kuroko smile? Or wait, was he laughing!?

* * *

Cliche, I know. Couldn't help it /sob

**Please review. It makes me very happy.**

More an:

*I still wanted to play.

I actually had to put a biscuit in my mouth so I would know what to type.

I don't know if anyone reads this, but I kind of want to end the story here. I don't have anything planned out. I may continue this story though, I don't know. Please tell me what you think of the story in review *A* Thanks for anyone who have read~


	5. It started from feeling butterflies

**AN : This chapter is rewritten on June 17, 2013.**

**In hope I cleared some things up. I will rewrite some chapters as well, so those who are interested in rereading this, or to any new readers as well, I hope this won't confuse you in the long run... ;u; hehe**

* * *

It had been a couple days since that embarrassing incident happened. No one teased him about it, nor did they even bring the subject up. Despite all those conveniences he wasn't feeling very well emotionally.

Ever since that day when they had to play that stupid game he had been having weird dreams that he found disturbing- pleasant. Although they weren't exactly dreams, they were more like daydreams.

He could still remember the soft surface of the smooth skin that belonged to his captain, touching his sensitive lips. _His captain -_ _Akashi Seijuro._

He chose to dismiss his thought when his mind started to wander towards a direction he didn't want to be. As if the universe was trying to help him snap out of his thought he heard a loud knock on his door, slightly startled him.

He walked out of his room and found every one was gathered in the living room.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun."

"Yo, Tetsu. What's going on here?"

"Momoicchi left a note."

"Hah? Where is she anyway?" He scanned his eyes across the small piece of paper quickly before looking up again, "What is this one rule she's talking about?"

"This is partly my fault." There it was, the sweet voice Aomine had been secretly longing to hear since last night. He had to stop his thought and was disgusted by himself. He wasn't sure why listening to Akashi's voice was something he looked forward to.

"Your fault-ssu?"

"I promised Satsuki to help her by making sure you guys clean after yourselves."

It had only been five days since they got there and the place was already beyond messy. A pile of boxes of Murasakibara's snacks were in one of the corners in the kitchen. Pillows, blankets, board games and some random papers were scattered on the floor in the living room. And not to mention their rooms which perhaps Momoi didn't dare to check.

Now that Aomine took a closer look at the captain, he seemed to be pretty much out of it. If one red line across his cheek, indicating he had been staying (or sleeping) in one position for a long period of time, and the fact that he seemed to forget to brush his hair, didn't tell him he was indeed out of it, he didn't know what would. After all, this was Akashi, the person with least flaws to none Aomine had ever encountered. Knowing the fact that Akashi let such things slip him, made Aomine's heart leaped a bit, for reasons he didn't quite know yet.

He headed towards the kitchen with Kise, since the two were assigned to clean the area. He spot a broom and was about to take it, when the blond reached to it at the exact same time.

"Aominecchi! Grab something else! I found this broom first!"

"Hell no. I took it first, so it's mine!" He tried to pull harder but the blond didn't give up. He instead started to hug the broom.

"Geez, let go! Why the hell are you so desperate!?"

"Because Aominecchi is selfish! I won't lose this time-ssu!"

"This isn't freaking basketball! Are you that obsessed in beating me, ha?" He started to shake the broom.

Kise kept clinging to the broom as if it was his dear life. Even when he was violently shaken making him dizzy, he wouldn't let go. Not even when Aomine was prying his arms off the broom. "Goddammit just let go, Kise! What is it with you and this broom!?"

"I told you, I found this first!"

"Just get over it and find something else!"

"You find something else-ssu!"

Aomine resorted to use his full strength to take the broom out of the blond's hands. He pulled it hard and was briefly confused to find it extremely light before everything went dark for a few seconds right after he felt his breath was getting knocked out of his lungs.

They both came crushing down to the floor.

Aomine laid down on the floor with Kise on his elbow on top of him. He cursed endlessly in his head and cursed some more because he couldn't curse out loud. Kise quickly got up after frantically apologized while struggling to hold back a laughter, then sprinted to the other side of the kitchen with the broom. Aomine got up slowly and coughed. "Damn you, Kise." He held his still throbbing chest thanks to the annoying blond's elbow. Just when he was about to leave the kitchen to search for another broom, he spot something slim and long. He took a step back and leaned back his head a bit because he felt far too lazy to step back one more time. Only to get extremely pissed, if he wasn't already. There it was, standing in the small space between the fridge and the wall, a broom. Another freaking broom. He angrily grabbed it and started to violently sweeping the floor, causing debris to fly towards Kise's direction, making the latter cough and sneeze. The two soon engaged in war, abandoning their responsibilities.

Meanwhile in the living room, Kuroko was vacuuming the carpet around the table and the couch. Murasakibara was halfway through his second bag of chips. He walked around picking up some things he found in his way and put them some place high, as long as they are out of sight it's okay, was the only thought running in his head.

Akashi and Midorima were responsible to clean the area upstairs. As Akashi had said earlier, each one of them was expected to clean their own rooms starting tonight. That left the two with the hallways which didn't need to be cleaned except for sweeping the floor, or if they got more free time on their hands -which they did, more than enough too- they could dust off the decorations hanging on the wall, and there weren't any.

The two decided to sit down on the floor to spend some time before the rest realized they pretty much didn't do anything. Midorima lifted his glasses and flipped open his cell, to do the one thing he always did besides texting and calling people, that was to listen to the oha-asa, just to double check he got everything right for today.

Akashi had his head down on his bent knees, the same thought kept swirling inside his brain, the thought that he didn't understand which rarely happened.

It had even been keeping him from getting enough rest for the past couple nights. Feeling it had been long enough for them to stay there, he headed downstairs to get some aspirin he had been avoiding to take. After all, his headache was only getting worse and it irritated him to no end.

He was pleased to find the living room spotless though he had to frown a bit because he didn't know where they might have put the aspirin at. For some reasons he had a feeling he had to look up and so he did, he immediately spot the small white aspirin container high up on top of the shelf, which was very high and out of his reach.

He grunted and grunted some more when he found more things placed high up randomly. He had to scold Murasakibara once he felt better. For now, his mission was to get that small container down and he wasn't quite sure how he could do that.

He tried to jump up. He tried to jump up even higher from the couch though he only managed to knock something else down, and his forehead too in the process, making his headache even worse.

He held his throbbing head a bit violently, as if by doing that he hoped to subdue the pain that was now spreading across his aching head.

An idea came across his mind while he was tending at himself not very gently. He grabbed one of the shelves to support him to jump even higher. He did that a few times and when his hand was about to reach that damn container, the shelves were leaning towards him. He looked up in horror at the shelves that were about to crush him.

Meanwhile Aomine was strolling down the hallway slowly, he was tired and frustrated after cleaning up the even messier kitchen thanks to Kise for picking a fight with him, because of a single broom.

He then caught a sight of the shelves collapsing in the corner of his eye. He snapped his head to the side and gaped before he sprinted into the living room. His basketball training all this time wasn't useful for matches only as he got there in barely two seconds.

He pushed his shoulder and hands against the collapsing shelves using as much strength he could summon in a crouching position, to hold it up just long enough for Akashi to get away from under it.

"Oi, what the hell were you trying to do?" A loud crashing sound was heard as soon as Aomine let it go, approaching Akashi who was holding his head with his two hands.

"Aspirin..." Was all the redhead managed to mumble out.

"Huh?" He searched for said item and found it with no problem as it was rolling away from the shelf, making a lot of noises. "Let me get you a drink, hold on."

He helped Akashi hold the glass and escorted him to the couch too, laid him down gently.

"Thanks, Daiki."

"Just rest, will ya."

Aomine quickly pulled his hands back to his side and got out of the redhead's sight. He felt a blush forming on his face and there was no way he would let Akashi see him like that. Though judging from the smug smile on the sick boy's face he did see it.

"Geez." He chose to ignore it by grabbing a blanket and covered the captain with it a bit hurriedly, before he rushed out from the living room.

* * *

A few hours later in the dining room, an argument broke out. Not wanting to wake the redhead up, they were arguing barely above whispers.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Oh, Satsuki! You're finally home! I was starting to miss you, you know!"

"Shut up, Aomine-kun!"

"Where were you, Sa-chin?"

"Hm? Ah, I went outside for a walk. Then I went to this frozen yogurt place. It was really good, Muk-kun! You should've gone there with me!" Momoi's mood improved as she remembered her great day by herself.

"So you were having fun while we had to clean everything up!?"

"I was having fun because I deserved it, Aomine-kun! You guys have been too lazy ever since you got here!"

"Hey! Unlike you who stay home all day doing nothing, we're still practicing-"

"I do not stay home and do nothing!"

"Well you didn't help cleaning the house, geez!"

"I did! And you didn't do anything today either. This place is even more messy if that's even possible!" She angrily pointed towards the collapsed shelves in the living room.

"Oh, what happened anyway?" Murasakibara just realized the shelves were on the floor, books, decors, and other items were scattered around it.

"That's my fault, Satsuki." Akashi sat up on the couch and gazed towards the dining room.

"Akashi-kun?"

"I was trying to reach for something.."

"Pfft.." Kise quickly put his hands over his mouth, trying his very best to hold back his laughter, which started to suffocate him.

Akashi calmly looked at him. "Is something funny?"

Kise shook his head.

"Good. Atsushi, please fix the shelves because I believe it's also your fault for putting everything up there. Satsuki, I'll make sure we'll clean everything up properly tomorrow." Akashi went on, letting Kise off the hook who was almost laughing at the fact that Akashi was lacking something Kise wasn't, _height._

"O-Oh.."

"Akashi-kun, you should've asked for help instead of destroying the shelves."

"Kuroko!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu!"

Midorima, Kise, and Aomine shouted in their minds.

For the first time the three were having one thought in common. _Do you wish to die?_

"Are you feeling better now, Aka-chin?"

"Yes, well enough to help you guys make dinner."

"No!" Midorima was first to disagree, much to everyone's relief, because now he was the one who had to explain.

"Hm?"

"I-I mean, if you feel better already, you should just take a shower nanodayo. We'll take care of dinner."

"Yes-ssu! We don't want your headache to come back, Akashicchi."

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea. Okay then."

Everyone sighed in relief after Akashi was gone.

"You're kind of quite, Aominecchi." Kise looked at him worriedly.

"Oh yeah I just choked myself."

"Why would you choke yourself-ssu?"

"Just shut up and help me peel these carrots, will you!"

"Ehh? What are you so angry about-ssu?"

"You're noisy."

"You're acting weird, you know. You're always quiet whenever Akashicchi is around now."

Aomine glared at him. "What the hell are you implying!?"

"Nothing! I just stated the fact-ssu.."

"That's just a coincidence, sheesh. It's not like I'm gonna talk non stop, you know."

"Hm~"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Oi, can you guys stop fighting while you're holding a knife nanodayo!?"

"This isn't a knife you blind carrot!"

"What are you calling me!?"

"Are you deaf, too!?"

"Excuse me?"

"You guys, please stop it." Kuroko appeared in the middle, holding a gigantic knife.

"Oi Tetsu! Careful there!"

"Ah, my bad. Although I already warned you guys twice."

"What is that for anyway-ssu?"

"Cutting, of course, what else, Kise-kun?"

"Stop goofing around. We have to make sure we're done by the time Akashi gets down here nanodayo."

And with that, every one focused their attention on their jobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

Momoi took a deep breath slowly, then exhaled. She repeat the process for a few times while closing her eyes. It had only been a week since they lived together in the same house, and ever since then Momoi had been under so much stress. Actually, looking at it from a different point of view, it had already been a week of their vacation and she hadn't gotten a chance to spend a moment together with Tetsu-kun! No, spending a moment together _alone_ would be having a too high of an expectation. Her mind hadn't been focused on him for a while. She had been busy taking care of most of the chores while the boys were practicing, then when she did get a chance to spend time with them she spent a lot of the times arguing with her aho childhood friend. She was looking forward to this vacation because Tetsu-kun was living under the same roof as she was for godsake! This chance wouldn't come so often, she doubted it would ever happen again anytime soon. She was now sitting in her cozy bed thinking up a plan of what they should do tomorrow. The boys should take a break from practicing for once in a while, she didn't understand why they were so keen on practicing even during their vacation. She looked at the time and it was already midnight. She guessed they would already be sleeping by now since they doubled their practice menu because they had to clean the house the day before, therefore they didn't get a chance to work their bodies out. Akh! This started to frustrate Momoi. She had to talk to Akashi-kun about this. No more practice during their very vacation from basketball practice.

* * *

"Kuroko! Why are you boiling so many eggs nanodayo!?"

"Consuming hard boiled eggs in the morning is very healthy, Midorima-kun."

"But we don't need fourteen of them nanodayo.."

"What are you talking about, Midorima-kun? We each get two hard boiled eggs."

"Tetsu, there's a lot of other foods too, you know?"

"Aomine-kun, eating two eggs is like eating a grain of rice for Aomine-kun."

"Though that's kinda true you don't need to say it like that, Tetsu!"

"Speaking of rice, we forgot to cook it-ssu!" The blonde started panicking and ran towards the rice cooker on the dining table, though he found it's already steaming. "Ehh!?"

"There's no need to worry, Ryouta. I already cooked it for us."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to glare at Akashi.

"You what nanodayo?"

Akashi was briefly confused by their unexpected reaction. Weren't they supposed to be thankful to him?

"Is something wrong?" He asked them calmly.

"How much water did you put in it?"

"One centimeter."

"Did you wash it nanodayo?"

"Of course I did.."

"With what?"

"..Shintarou.."

"Normal water, right?"

"..."

Aomine elbowed Midorima's rib cage hard quickly. The boy groaned soundlessly, Akashi was still watching them.

Well, it seemed that Akashi had basic knowledge to cook rice, everyone thought. Akashi squinted his eyes a little, started to realize something.

"Do you think I'm terrible at cooking?"

They held their breath, not daring to look at their captain in the eyes, they didn't even have enough courage to look at anything but his feet.

"Well?" Akashi was starting to get impatient. If they really did think so, they should've said it straight to his face, rather than beating around the bushes like a coward like this.

Still, no one answered. It seemed like they each waited for someone, someone brave enough to answer him. They each hoped that someone would speak up first because the silence became too unbearable as it lasted more than five seconds already.

Akashi looked at each one of them intently, waiting for anyone to look up from the floor and look him in the eyes. Every single one of them was still stiff in their positions, not moving a single muscle, not even breathing.

"What do you think, Shintarou?"

Beads of sweat were now forming on the boy's temples. He reluctantly looked up and gazed into Akashi's eyes. He suddenly felt confident. He had made up his mind, he would tell the truth because it was the truth, and if Akashi was the Akashi he knew, he would accept it more kindly rather than he found out about them lying pointlessly. "Yes, you are terrible at cooking, or anything that is related to the kitchen and preparing foods nanodayo."

Everyone held their breath again, though they just realized they were still holding their breath.

'No need to say it like that, geez!'

'Just yes is enough-ssu!'

'That was kind of mean, Mido-chin.'

Were what everyone was saying in their mind at the same time to Midorima, how they wished they could communicate telepathically, they didn't think the green head would be that blunt.

'Ah, the eggs are ready.'

Kuroko turned around to face the pot again then turned off the stove. He proceeded to take the eggs one by one out of the pot and put them in a bowl, he then started to peel them, and ignoring the tension behind him, he spoke up. "Akashi-kun can help me peel the eggs."

"Hm? Alright." Akashi went over to Kuroko's side and started helping him. "Oh, I appreciate your honesty, Shintarou." He turned his head a bit and gave him a smile.

Everyone let out a sigh and they no longer felt dizzy due to holding their breath for way too long. But did Akashi just smile?

"Good mooor~ning, everyone~" Momoi came into the kitchen, sparkle in the background following her everywhere.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Sa-chin."

"Well, we're all going out right after breakfast!~"

"Ha? Where are we going? We just ran errands yesterday."

"We're going out to have fun, Aomine-kun~" Momoi smiled widely at him, kind of freaked him out a little bit. "And Akashi-kun, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." They went into the living room, grabbing two peeled eggs with him, and gave one to Momoi, who gave him a questioning look. "You wouldn't want to eat it with rice, Satsuki, besides it's good for your diet, isn't it?"

Momoi slightly blushed. How did Akashi know she was on a diet.. "How about you, Akashi-kun?"

Before Akashi could answer, the kitchen was once again filled with shouts and yells.

"What's wrong, Kise!?"

"The rice-ssu!"

"What's wrong with it nanodayo!?"

"Is the rice burnt? What's with the brown color!?"

"I think it's brown rice, Aomine-kun."

"No! I can see some white rice in between these burnt rice!"

"It's not burnt, Aomine-kun, it's brown rice."

"Maybe Aka-chin put some brown rice in there, too."

"These are not some nanodayo! More than half of the pot are filled with brown rice!"

Click.

The front door was closed with a quiet click. Akashi suggested Momoi to talk outside of the house, since it was more quiet out there.

"Akashi-kun?"

"My mistake."

"Eh?"

"The light in the pantry didn't work."

"Akashi-kun.."

"I couldn't tell the difference between white and brown rice."

"Akashi-kun, it's okay.."

"But then it's too late when I noticed it.."

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi looked up, startled by Momoi's sharp tone though he didn't show any sign of it as he kept his expression calm.

"They should start eating healthy anyway." Momoi wasn't sure why she was trying to cheer the captain up because she was certain the captain didn't need it.

"..Yes. So what was it you want to talk about?"

"Oh~ Akashi-kun, don't you think you guys need a break from practicing?"

"I can't allow that. I already reduce their practice menu though, so.."

"No, Akashi-kun. I want you guys to _stop _practicing during your vacation. Wasn't it our original intention?"

"It wasn't mine however. If we completely stop training, our stamina will decrease."

"You guys can still do some morning jog or the likes, but no more than two hours."

"Satsuki."

"Or _else._"

Akashi looked at the manager sharply. Was she threatening him? How could she possibly threaten him? He hadn't shown any weakness, he didn't have embarrassing habit either like some of his teammates did. He never let anything slip..

"Don't you dare, Satsuki."

"I will if I have to. Besides, this is for your own good, too, Akashi-kun. You need to relax."

"..."

Akashi was starting to think he was cursed on this vacation. He needed to have a talk with Shintarou.

* * *

"So, where are we going anyway, Satsuki?"

"Can't you enjoy a nice walk on the beach with everyone, Aomine-kun?" Momoi was now walking right next to Kuroko, who was slurping his milkshake that Momoi bought for him again. Kuroko bought Momoi a popsicle for her in exchange, and nothing could ruin her mood.

"It's so hot, Sa-chin." The giant whined, leaving trails of popsicle sticks behind him.

"Atsushi, no more popsicles for you for the rest of the summer."

"Ehh?! No! My popsicles all melted, Aka-chin, I didn't eat all of them."

"I saw you ate most of them nanodayo."

"I didn't eat all of them.." He repeat under his breath.

"You should've listened to me, you guys."

"What? To bring an umbrella? We would look stupid."

"At least my face isn't red like yours, Aomine-kun. It looks even more stupid~"

"Hah!? Share me your umbrella, Satsuki!" He attempted to grab it from Momoi's hand.

"Don't make me hit you with this umbrella, Aomine-kun!" Momoi hid her umbrella behind her back, the other hand blocking the male's hands.

"Don't be so stingy, can't you share a bit!?"

"You can't talk to a girl like that, Aomine-kun." Kuroko then offered a hand to Momoi, "Let me hold it, Momoi-san."

"Eh, Tetsu-kun? Sure!~" She handed the umbrella to him, making sure their hands wouldn't touch. Momoi's palm was sweating due to the heat and she wouldn't want their first hand-touching-moment to be sweaty. Her heart beat faster as Kuroko held her umbrella, covering the both of them under it.

"I didn't know Kurokocchi could be that cunning-ssu."

Not wanting anyone to interfere their moments together, Momoi suggested the rest to go somewhere while they would stay there and keep walking along the shore. Besides, Kuroko insisted to treat Momoi to something better than the popsicle, which almost resulted to Momoi fainting but she pulled herself together. They then kept walking further and further away from the rest of the group.

"Are they going out?" Aomine scratched his head, eyes couldn't look away from the two of them.

"Eh? I don't think so-ssu! But it may be possible.."

"Taurus and Aquarius compatibility isn't the best nanodayo."

"I can't stand the sun anymore.." The giant slumped down on his knees.

"Murasakicchi!"

"Atsushi, can you stand up?" Akashi got on one of his knees and tried to help the giant up.

"..I can't.." He was now laying face down on the hot sand.

"The weather is indeed too hot today nanodayo. I just read a warning that it would be better to stay at home."

"Geez, Satsuki."

"Let's find a shelter! Let's go to the mall or something-ssu!"

"Are there even any around here?"

"Let's just go somewhere but here-ssu!"

"Oi calm down, Kise. Heat starting to get to you, too?"

"Well then let's keep walking nanodayo." His glasses were starting to slip down his nose, he was now sweating as much as he was after two big games in a day, and so was everyone. Hair and shirts sticking to their skins uncomfortably. They all started to walk towards the convenient store nearby, to cool their bodies down for a bit before heading off to wherever entertaining enough. Though they all seemed to be forgetting something except for Akashi. He was still trying to help Murasakibara to get up before he cooked himself on the hot sand and under the intense blazing sun.

"Atsushi, please don't lay down here."

"I can't move, Aka-chin. Too hot." His voice was muffled.

"Atsushi, if you don't try and get up now, I won't let you have a single snack for the rest of the day."

"Ehh, no way! Don't be so mean Aka-chin. I'm suffering..nuff..already.."

"Don't pass out now. Hey, Atsushi!"

"..."

Akashi tried to pick the giant up, even though anyone knew it would be an impossible task to do for the way smaller teen. He couldn't even lift the purple head's upper body to stop the sand burning his face. He sighed and gave up, and finally noticed that his teammates were already walking to the convenient store. He couldn't believe it. How could they ignore Atsushi like this? He then picked up a small stone but big enough for him to throw and aim it properly.

"Ow!"

"What is it, Kise?"

"Someone threw something at my head-ssu!" Kise held his head, it was really hurting it was almost stinging.

"Huh? Someone wanna mess with us?" Aomine turned around, ready to kick some ass. Kise turned his head towards the thrower angrily, Midorima stopped walking and was almost ready to smack someone.

Akashi raised an eyebrow when they all turned around and gave him intimidating looks, which disappeared instantly when they saw him.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Akashi asked as soon as they were within hearing distance.

"Akashicchi! I'm so sorry!"

"I didn't think Murasakibara would really pass out nanodayo." Midorima gave his light bulb to Kise (who looked at it in disbelief, 'a light bulb? really?') and asked him to hold it while he and Aomine grabbed each one of the giant's arms and picked him up, then started to sort of drag him to the convenient store.

"Was the convenient store always this far?" Aomine's legs started to give up. He couldn't take the heat anymore. They'd been exposed to the sun for well over two hours now. He was used playing under the sun all day but it seemed today was different. Midorima should've really read the warning earlier.

"Aominecchi! Don't you pass out, too!"

"I won't, Kise. I'm not that weak." He was almost panting as sweats kept dripping down his body. This was more tiring than basketball training and that was saying something since he was the one who kept staying late for extra practice. His skin was burning hot he could boil water on it. He should've bought a drink too when everyone did. He wouldn't be fainting like this if he did. Ah, he couldn't take it anymore, the heavy weight on his shoulder made it all worse.

"Aominecchi!" Kise ran over to his side and held the tan guy up. "Just let me carry Murasakicchi!" He pocketed the light bulb and took over Aomine's position.

"Ah, thanks Kise.."

Midorima could already feel his hair steaming due to the sun. He would get a headache if they didn't rush to take shelter. But they couldn't do that since they were dragging Murasakibara. His legs too were already feeling wobbly, and now that Kise was the one who carried the other side of the giant the weight shifted a bit more towards him.

"Kise, please put more effort nanodayo. He is getting heavier."

"I'm doing my best, Midorimacchi!"

Akashi wished he had water with him so he could pour it over their heads and bodies. He had no problem with the heat yet and he would offer to help if it wasn't for the height difference. He would hurt Murasakibara's legs if he was the one who carried him and that would mean Kise would have to bend over a bit which would just make things worse. As they neared their destination Akashi rushed into the store and came back out with a well-built man who seemed to be the owner of the store. He should've done that earlier.

They were now in the air-conditioned store, cooling their heads and skins down after finishing a bottle of water (two for Murasakibara who just conveniently gained his conscious back as soon as they sat down on the cool floor). The store owner offered each of them an ice pack which were accepted gratefully.

"I thought I was gonna die out there."

"I think I just died nanodayo." Midorima were on his knees and hands crying.

"I'm sorry, Midorimacchi! I forgot it was in my pocket!"

"Are you hurt, Ryouta?" Akashi looked at the blonde's short that was shredded a bit on the side.

"Yeah I'm fine-ssu! The store owner helped me take out the pieces so I wouldn't get hurt."

"So where are we going now?" Aomine was feeling a lot better now and he didn't feel like hanging around the store for any longer. He felt a bit awkward for all the man had done for them. He was too kind.

"I don't wanna go out there again~" Murasakibara whined, he had almost finished a box of popsicles.

"Atsushi, what did I tell you about popsicles?"

"Ah, I forgot. But Aka-chin~ I need to cool down my inner body."

"Your inner body-ssu?"

"Just for today then."

"Yay~" He approached Akashi then hugged him from behind, chin on his head. Akashi didn't mind since he was actually feeling comfortable as he leaned back against Murasakibara.

Aomine took a quick glance then unconsciously frowned.

* * *

**-Bonus-**

"Ne, Tetsu-kun~ Where are we going?" Momoi tried to make a conversation since there was only silence between them.

"I have no particular places to go to. It is up to Momoi-san."

Momoi started to feel awkward even though she knew she shouldn't. It's just that her mind suddenly went blank. She had been hugging the boy for many times yet she couldn't even look at him without feeling nervous now. She slapped herself mentally and hopefully it would wake her brain up.

"Momoi-san?"

"Yes, Tetsu-kun?" She looked up at him a bit too enthusiastically than she wanted to show.

"Let's go to that cafe over there. It is getting a bit too hot out here."

'Kyaaa~aa' Her heart were beating so fast she started to feel slightly dizzy. "Okay!~"

They placed their orders and sat down. Kuroko was sitting right in front of her, eyes staring on some space behind her.

_ba-thump_

Did Tetsu-kun not like hanging out with her? Was he bored? What should she do? She couldn't think up of anymore topics to talk about with the boy.

After around five awkward minutes their orders finally came. Kuroko only ordered an iced tea, while Momoi got herself a salad and an iced coffee after being suggested by Kuroko, since he didn't remember Momoi eating anything in the morning.

Ahh Tetsu-kun should've ordered something to eat, too! She felt so awkward eating by herself with her crush right in front of her! Kuroko had done his part of being a gentleman, treating her lunch, now it was her turn. She wouldn't let this rare chance of going on a date with Kuroko go uneventful like this. Momoi finished her salad before she tried to talk or even do anything. She didn't want to talk in the middle of eating afraid she might spit something out, how embarrassing that would be.

Momoi kept shouting and forcing herself to do something in her mind; her brain and her heart were in a huge argument right now she was starting to feel fatigue. Her hands especially her fingers felt freezing cold due to her nervousness and the air conditioner in the cafe. Despite the contradicting commands from her heart to make a move and her brain telling her it would be bad and she would regret it later, she slowly moved her hand approaching Kuroko's one hand that wasn't touching his drink. Kuroko seemed to notice but did nothing to stop it.

_**To be**__**continued~**_

* * *

**Review, please? :)**

**AN: **Note about the brown rice scene. I have a friend who put a bit of brown rice while she cook white rice, she said it's healthier (I'm not sure if it's true I've never done that) xD

As far as I know, it takes a lot longer to cook brown rice than white rice. If you mix them together, the brown rice won't be fully cooked therefore it will be hard and you'll have a hard time to chew it (you might have to swallow it down) hoho~

Oh almost forgot, you would need to put way more water for brown rice. Too much unnecessary details lolol but oh well.


	7. Our little date begins

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kurobas**

**AN : Beware, there might (most definitely WILL) be slight OOC.**

* * *

Murasakibara closed his eyes, a smile slightly crooked on his face as he pressed his chin on Akashi's head a bit harder as he relaxed, arms were still wrapped around the small boy who seemed to be enjoying their position. 'Tch, how innocent' Aomine thought stealing a quick look every other second. The giant tightened the hug pulling in the captain closer to him, as he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

The tan boy clasped his hands together and placed his forehead on them, so the glasses boy and the blonde couldn't see his gaze. He barely tilted his head to the side, eyes were now never leaving the two, his frown slowly deepened. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he couldn't look away from them. Wait, the reason he was doing it was obvious, of course. Two guys, one being his fearsome captain, the other one being a giant sweet tooth, were hugging, kind of, in an awkward position too! Why was Akashi fine being hugged like that in the first place anyway? His blood started rushing to his head as his chest was starting to feel uncomfortable every time he breathed in. It must be because he was extremely bothered by their public display of affection, he convinced himself. There was no other reason than that.

They were all still sitting on the floor somewhere right under the air conditioner to fasten the process of cooling their bodies down. They had been staying there longer than they intended to due to the giant sleeping, it was getting almost too cold for the tan boy.

"Oi, are we gonna sit here all day?" Aomine straightened his sitting position, then proceeded to lean his back against the cold wall.

"It's kind of comfortable here-ssu." Kise closed his eyes and smiled. He really looked comfortable there.

"Hnn.. Don't speak too loud." The giant whined sleepily.

"How can you fall asleep at a place like this anyway?"

"..t's warm.."

Aomine tch'd under his breath.

"I'm cold, Aominecchi."

"Then don't keep sitting here."

Kise's pout went unnoticed as Midorima came walking towards them. They didn't notice he was gone, where did he go to? The green hair halted midway immediately when he almost dropped his new lucky item, causing a person to almost bump onto his back. He lifted his glasses and made his way to the group, ignoring the angry look given by the stranger.

"Where did you go to, Midorimacchi?"

"I had to get a replacement for my lucky item nanodayo. Since you broke it." The boy was holding another light bulb, this time it was still in the box.

Aomine rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by a bunch of weirdoes, he thought He felt irritated lately, especially right now. He didn't understand why and he didn't like it. He didn't have that time of the month like Satsuki did for goodness sake, so what's with the mood swing? He just wanted to lay down in his bed and take a nap.

"Aominecchi, you've been frowning for a long time already." Kise approached him and put his fore finger on the tip of the tan boy's lips, pulling it upward forcing him to smile. Aomine pinched Kise's cheek hard in return, who yelped and finally retreated his hand.

"That hurt, Aominecchi!" He held his now red cheek.

Aomine smirked.

"Murasakibara, if you sleep at a place like this you'll catch a cold nanodayo."

"..no I won't, Mido-chin.." His half lidded eyes looked up to him as he tightened his arms around the captain even more, it almost looked like he was hugging himself as the red head sank deeper in his embrace.

"You'll suffocate him nanodayo!"

"You two look like a couple-ssu."

Akashi, who apparently fell asleep even for only a minute, looked at the blonde sharply. "What did you say?"

"Nothing-ssu!"

"Hm, I agree nanodayo. You two look like lovers.."

Before Midorima could finish his sentence, Akashi got out from Murasakibara's hug and snatched the light bulb quickly from the glasses boy's hand, then threw it far across the store. A glass breaking sound was soon heard, leaving Midorima's hand still hanging in the hair, eyes wide opened.

"W-Why did you do that, A-Akashi!?" Expression of utter shock was obvious on his face, still too confused to be angry about it. Kise snickered, it was too amusing seeing the usually serious boy to be this startled.

"Hmph." Akashi slightly looked down in attempt to hide his blush which was only present for less than a second. Though it was a mistake the captain would usually never make because the rest who were still sitting down on the floor caught the sight. They chose to ignore it, they didn't want to die early. Akashi turned around and head to the door.

The tan boy hesitated a bit, before calling out to Akashi. "Oi, if you don't want people to think that, then don't fucking hug in public."

Akashi slowly turned back around, daggers shooting out of his eyes.

"What di-.."

"You heard me."

If his dagger eyes weren't scary enough to the other three poor boys, his eyes were now shooting out bazooka. Midorima was laying on the floor, tears streaming down his face, he looked ready to go to heaven. Kise was petrified. Even Murasakibara was worried a bit. Aomine seemed to be the only who wasn't intimidated, he was still relaxed in his sitting position, smirk plastered on his face grew even wider.

Akashi was now standing in front of the smirking boy. He bent down until their faces were on the same level, and spoke in a low tone. "Watch your tongue, Daiki. Use it well, or you'll regret it." After a couple seconds of staring contest, Akashi slowly straightened his position, a similar smirk was formed. Aomine just tilted his head to the side in response, still able to return Akashi's glare equally despite his captain looming over him.

Akashi was first to look away and once again head to the door, followed by Murasakibara and Midorima who was still complaining at him for breaking his lucky item like that. Once the door was closed behind them, Kise's brain could finally command his body to move again. Kise quickly turned his head to Aomine who looked at him back blankly.

"Aominecchi?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you say that-ssu!?"

"What? We were all thinking it."

"..not really.."

"Shut up."

"Ehh!?"

Aomine looked away, realization started hitting him. Oh shit did he really just do that? Now Akashi hated him, and nothing good ever happened once Akashi hated someone. He was a goddamn genius, and even worse, he was his freaking captain. Would he bench him for good? Would he ever get to play in matches again? Would Akashi do that though? Aomine was the team ace, he wouldn't do something that terrible. Right!? Aomine sighed in frustration, banging his head on his knees. Sharp pain was quickly spreading his forehead, damn it that hurt.

Kise kept silence when his companion was having a turmoil inside. At least that's what it seemed to him. Aomine was either always irritated, or bored these days. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The symptoms had become too obvious for him to ignore. He tried his best to ignore it because it was ridiculous. There was only one way to prove his suspicion. But that would mean taking a risk to lose him, as a friend, or more. Wait, did he just say _or more_? Well, he wasn't that dense when it comes to these things and he wasn't that embarrassed or scared to admit it to himself. But rather than watching his friend going through this, which was sort of painful to him, he had no choice. He had to consult to Momoi first though, girls usually know better. And even Akashi had to listen to Momoi, since each of their parents put her in charge. He felt an uncomfortable twist in his chest, but he chose to ignore it. They were supposed to have fun on this vacation, he wouldn't let this matter ruin it.

"Aominecchi~"

"What?" He replied irritated, the pain in his head wouldn't go away.

"Let's go after Akashicchi and the others-ssu! I thought you didn't want to stay here any longer."

"Oh damn. Where are they anyway?" He fished out his phone from his pocket, and dialed.. Midorima's number, reluctantly. The boy didn't pick up. "Geez. Kise, you call them. It's too much work for me." He shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked out of the store, thick hot air brutally welcomed his cold skin. He then found three people standing in the shade not far away from the entrance.

"You guys took so long to get out here nanodayo."

"What the hell!? Why are you all still here?! And why didn't you pick up your phone!?"

"I told him not to, Daiki."

"Why!?"

"Anyway, let's get going." He ignored the tan boy and started walking.

Vein popped out on Aomine's head. Where were they going anyway!?

"Where are we going-ssu? Is there a mall nearby?"

"We're going to karaoke nanodayo."

"Tch, I hate karaoke."

"If I remember correct, Akashicchi doesn't like karaoke too, right-ssu?" Kise ditched the thought to consult Momoi, now would be a good chance for both of them to get to know each other a little bit better. 'That is kind of really awkward-ssu.' Kise was getting really uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine with it." Akashi replied calmly.

"I'm actually okay-"

"Don't force yourselves-ssu. We're supposed to have fun today~ You two go somewhere else-ssu!" This wasn't going to work, he thought.

Aomine looked at him and squinted his eyes giving him the 'what the hell' look. Akashi gave Kise a weird look. "What's going on?"

Midorima lifted his glasses, "We wouldn't want you two to get bored nanodayo. Besides we were planning to spend at least five hours in there." Kise cheered inside, he got a support from Midorima, the boy who he thought was not that smart in this matter. "Let's go." He added, not waiting for any responses from the confused captain and ace, he then crossed the street with the blonde, followed by the giant who didn't seem to agree with the plan, but went with it anyway. They turned around the corner and disappeared, leaving the two (only the red head actually) who still had no idea what was going on.

"Kise, that bastard." Aomine muttered under his breath. He was all alone with Akashi, so now what? This was a freaking awkward situation he just wanted to jump in front of those cars, but that would even be more awkward. Why was Akashi so quiet? Could such an emotion as awkward not exist? Aomine begged to all the gods out there. And why would he feel awkward anyway? He turned his head to look at the shorter boy, who kept staring at the corner where the others just disappeared from. He let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. He tried to do anything to make himself feel irritated, bored, or anything other than awkward. Geez, this is so bothersome. No, not good it wasn't working. What the hell was he supposed to do!? Were they on a freaking date!? No, two guys hanging out is normal. He face-palmed. Why did it have to be with Akashi out of all people though.

* * *

**Hm, too fast? **

**I think so too. I should've write this in one day instead of putting it aside and continue on a different day xD It always didn't come out the way I wanted to. But anyway, I really don't know what will happen next. Suggestions are welcome. **

**Btw, thank you so much for the follow/favorite! *A*(\ **

**And please review? Really though, I need to know what you think of this. I didn't wanna post this chapter but.. I think that my story was going too slow I just can't /bangs head**


	8. Date Part 1

**Disclaimer : No own**

**Note the difference between ' and " . 'This is thought' "This is dialogue" **

**That makes sense, right?**

* * *

"I don't really know what you're up to, Kise, but are you sure this is okay?"

"We'll see-ssu."

"Does Mine-chin like Aka-chin?"

Midorima choked and coughed for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and acted as if it didn't just happen.

Kise looked at him. 'Did he actually not know?' "Uh.. I'm not sure yet-ssu. We're gonna find that out at the end of today, I hope."

"Find what out nanodayo!?"

"If Aominecchi likes Aka-"

"I heard you the first time, Kise!"

"Ehh!? Didn't you just ask, Midorimacchi?"

"This is nonsense nanodayo." He lifted his glasses a bit too hard, leaving a fog on one of the glasses from touching his skin, he then grunted, took it off and cleaned it with his shirt.

Kise rolled his eyes. "Let's drop this subject-ssu! We're here already."

"Singing is too bothersome."

"I agree nanodayo. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Why!? I thought you guys wanted to go with me here-ssu!?"

"Not really. I just thought you were up to something so I went along nanodayo."

"There's a mall not far from here, Ki-chin. Let's go watch a movie or something."

"You know, they serve really good desserts at the karaoke-ssu. It's actually one of the best."

"Ah, I feel like singing today!" Murasakibara's eyes sparkled and his face looked determined as he walked into the small building. Kise turned his head sideway and grinned at the green head, who ignored the latter as he quickly followed the giant, low mutter were heard.

* * *

The hot sun was starting to burn their skins. It was unbearably hot and two boys had been standing on the sidewalk for a while. Many people walked pass through them from in between the two, or walked around them to be able to cross the street.'Geez why are there so many people!? I thought we're all supposed to stay home today. Where the heck are they going?' He took another quick look on his captain, afraid he might lose him. Wait, was he watching him? Protecting him? He laughed dryly inside. He found it useless to keep feeling nervous around him. It was tiring for him too. He didn't want to deal with such a complicated feeling. He brushed it aside, not too successfully, but he ignored it anyway. He tried to calm his heartbeat which started beating faster and faster by the second. His stomach actually started hurting. It must be because of that damn brown rice. Ah he was feeling so damn uncomfortable he just wanted to go back to the store-

"Daiki."

"Y-Yes?" Why the fuck did he stutter!? He beat himself mentally.

"Why do we keep standing here?"

"Um. I don't know where you wanna go." He was now banging his head on the hard sidewalk, mentally of course.

"You didn't ask."

"Oh, sorry. So where do you wanna go?" He lifted his hand to the back of his head, attempting to scratch his head but secretly pull his hair instead. 'Ouch, stop it hand, geez!' He stopped with a few strands of hair in his hand.

"It's up to you."

'The fuck is wrong with you Akashi!?' _  
_

Aomine only managed to stare in disbelief at the shorter boy. He didn't know what that damn boy was thinking. He also didn't know how to feel. He wasn't angry but he really disliked the boy right now, for making him feel like a mess like this.

"If it's up to me, why did you wait for me to ask you then?" Aomine propped himself to be able to keep calm.

"I expected you to ask me that as soon as they were gone. I didn't think you'd let us stand in this kind of weather for this long."

"Why didn't _you _ask me instead? Why wait for me?"

Akashi was silent for a few seconds. A minute. Two minutes.

"Oi."

Akashi was sweating behind his sweating from the weather. Hm, he wasn't exactly sure why he waited for him to ask. Why exactly did he wait? And was Aomine always this annoying? Yeah, he was.

"Where do you want to go, Daiki?"

'Seriously, what the heck is wrong with this boy.'

"Anywhere. I don't really care."

"Name one place, then."

"Geez." He looked around and only found office buildings in sight. "Let's just walk for now." They then crossed the street and took the same way the other three boys took earlier. It hadn't been too long when Aomine spot the karaoke building those three annoying idiots must be in right now. He looked at Akashi who was looking at the other side, still searching for some cafe, restaurants, anything. He looked back at the small building and chose to ignore it. He wasn't sure why he did, he could've gone in there and join the rest, and he would finally be freed from this awkward situation, but no. He kept walking and the karaoke building was finally behind them, there's no way Akashi would notice. Good. What the hell? Should he go back? He was hesitating a bit but his brain kept telling him to go on. He didn't even understand what his brain was up to. Whatever, it was far behind them already, it would be a pain to go back.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally found the mall. The mall would be perfect. They were tired and sweating again already. Their skins were almost steaming as if they just got out from sauna. They went through the entrance and the sudden change in temperature was too refreshing they sighed in satisfaction inwardly. If they were out in the sun for even a minute longer they would pass out from dehydration, they thought.

Now that they're here, Aomine still wasn't sure what to do. He didn't really want to ask Akashi where he wanted to go to every time. That would be weird. And most importantly he didn't want Akashi to think he's boring. Actually, he didn't want anyone to think he's boring, of course. He had been over thinking this. He had never thought this much in one day, he was getting real tired of this. Why couldn't he act like he always had all this time? Was it because it was his first time being together with Akashi alone? Why was his damn heart starting to warm up whenever the name Akashi popped up in his mind, and it had, for a lot of times today. Why couldn't he just admit he- 'dear gods. the brown rice poisoned his thoughts too.' He shook it off. Was Akashi always this quiet? Hm, no wonder he was feeling awkward. He really had never spent times together with the red head. He tried to come up with something to say, anything, when he heard Akashi coughed. He slowed down his pace and looked back, apparently he was walking too fast for the shorter boy. "What?" he still asked.

"Just where do you think you're going, Daiki?"

"Huh?" Confused, he took a look at what was in front of him and found the door to the girl's restroom. His back was still on Akashi as he kept staring at the door. '...you've got to be freaking kidding me.'

The door was opened slowly then sound of girls talking was heard. They were holding the door for a few seconds, more talking and giggles followed suit, then they finally got out of the door, only they couldn't walk any further, a certain tall tan guy was, kind of, in the way. The girls were pretty much frozen in place in shock, the tan boy was still staring down at them, expressionless. A red head came up to them, shoved the taller guy a bit forcefully to the side, letting the girls walk past them as they giggled some more and whispered among each other.

A few moments later when Aomine was finally snapped out from his shock, he felt like he wanted to run into that vending machine right next to the door and hide in there forever. What the fuck was going on!? Why couldn't his brain keep up with what's going on around him? Why, out of all his times with Kise or the others, did he have to embarrass himself like this, and they just got here for freaksake.

"Are you okay, Daiki?"

He heard a muffled laughter. He widened his eyes and looked at Akashi, who looked as calm as ever, though his face was a bit red. Why was his face red!? It couldn't be from the heat now, could it!?

"Did you just fucking laugh at me?" He couldn't take this anymore.

"What did I say earlier in the convenient store, Daiki?"

_"Use my tongue well."_

"You better do."

Aomine looked down, figuratively and literally, on the shorter boy, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Let's go get something to eat." Akashi started walking then stopped and turned on his heel. "Do you really have to go to the restroom?" The boy apparently couldn't keep his smirk from forming.

Aomine just walked past him quickly. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Akashi frowned, he wasn't too happy being ignored, but he still followed him anyway, he was starting to feel hungry too. They walked around the mall, climbing up and down the elevators, stayed for only a minute in the food court just to leave again and the process repeat accompanied by non-stop arguments. They couldn't agree on one place to eat, they could've gotten different foods in the food court and would still be able to sit together if it wasn't for the fact that there were practically no available seats, many were still occupied by dirty dishes. Aomine suggested to eat at his favorite fast food restaurant, only to be rejected immediately by the latter.

"Geez, Akashi. Can you not be picky now? I'm starving for real."

"You need to stop eating fast foods, Daiki."

"Then where do you wanna eat?"

Akashi pointed his finger to a pretty fancy looking restaurant, too fancy to Aomine's liking. Tofu Grilled House was what it said on the banner.

"No way. Let's find something else."

"We've been at this for almost an hour, Daiki."

"Let's find something we'll both like."

"Like I said, we've been doing this for almost an hour. You don't like anything I like."

"The same with you, geez."

Akashi kept silent. It was now three in the afternoon and Akashi only had one egg for breakfast and nothing else. His stomach was now being gnawed by his hunger, he didn't have any energy left to continue the argument.

"Fine, let's eat at wherever you want." He started to walk towards the fast food restaurant Aomine suggested earlier.

Aomine hurried to his side. "Are you sure?"

"One more word out from you and we'll eat at the restaurant I picked."

And Aomine didn't open his mouth, except when he placed his order, until his foods were in front of him. He kept looking at Akashi who got the exact same thing as he did. To think about it, he had never seen the boy eat this kind of food. He doubted he ever had any. He unwrapped his burger and took a bite, eyes never leaving the red head who was already chewing slowly.

They were sitting in the corner of the pretty busy restaurant, it was the best seat they had and luck didn't have anything to do with it. Before entering, Akashi told Aomine to wait for two minutes before waiting in the line, and afraid the captain might change his mind, the tan boy didn't ask any questions and kept his mouth shut. They were waiting for their orders when the people sitting in the corner were done eating and they knew their manners thankfully, as they cleaned up their messes. Now that the seats were available, a loud couple were rushing to put their things on the food trays and got up then walked towards the seats. It was then Akashi took Aomine's wallet from his pocket, aimed it to the table and threw it. The action took Aomine and the couple by surprise, momentarily pausing the couple in the middle of their way. Akashi swiftly walked towards the table and sat down, placing his hand on the wallet and other hand on his chin, all done gracefully. Before the couple could take in what just happened, Aomine got there and placed two food trays on the table before staring at them, a smirk on his face, and the couple were instantly back in their seats.

"Oi, what was that for?" After a minute of silence Aomine finally asked.

Akashi looked at him, still chewing. 'How long is he gonna chew!? He just took a bite!' Still, Aomine waited.

"So we can have more privacy."

Aomine swallowed his food fast before even chewing it well, causing his throat to hurt. Though he managed not to get choked he still coughed a few times. Taking a bite while waiting for Akashi's answer was a bad idea. His teary eyes looked at Akashi confused.

"What?"

"Why the hell would we need privacy?"

"I prefer to have it than not."

"You prefer it so much that you would throw my wallet here to reserve the seats?"

"Yes. Especially after having to wait two minutes outside."

"That wasn't really necessary, you know."

"It's better than standing in here waiting."

Aomine sighed. He was still feeling exhausted even after finishing his meal. He was starting to feel light headed thanks to his captain succeeding at startling and shocking him for so many times today, although it wasn't done on purpose. He was grateful for the insane thing Akashi did just now. He preferred to have privacy himself. And besides, he decided it might now be a good time to get rid of all the uneasiness and just let it all out. He was tired of all the what-ifs, it would never end. Although he just realized his feelings not too long ago, he was already tired of keeping it in to himself.

* * *

The moment their hands touched each other's sent goosebumps to her skin. It was strange, yet pleasing and exciting. She kept staring at their hands, not daring to look up at the other's eyes. Her cold fingers are clasped together with the other's warm ones. Her hearts were racing faster she was afraid he would be able to hear it. They were thumping really fast it started to make her feel slightly light headed, her ears and face started to warm up. She clenched her other hand under the table hard, it's starting to hurt her palm.

"Momoi-san?"

"Y-Yes, Te-Tetsu-kun?" Her heart beats were getting too loud in her ears.

"Your hand is really cold."

"Eh?"

* * *

**AN : Thank you for those who have read. And if you like it, even only a tiny bit, could please leave a review? That would make me happy *u*~**

**I forgot to continue the part about Momoi and Kuroko in the last chapter /)u(\ Well if anyone bothers at all it is completely up to you, completely I say, of what kinda relationship Momoi and Kuroko will have~ You can write your suggestion in review or inbox :D**


	9. Date Part 2 (Confession)

**Disclaimer : No own~ **

**Reimei-Jennoir : I'm really glad that you loved it! Hoho thank you so much for your support! *A*/) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I was actually going to write an apology note for taking my time to update this chapter (because the last few days were so sunny I couldn't stay home) xD but I just realized it's only been 2-3 days since I updated last chapter /)u(\ I'm glad you like the fast update, I was starting to think I update too fast.**

**RKdreamer : Thank you thank you! o*A*o I hope you can enjoy this chapter, too! :D **

* * *

It had been five minutes after Aomine finished his meal, and Akashi wasn't even halfway through his.

"You don't like it or something?" He started to feel bad for forcing him to eat here.

"I'm full." He finally put the burger down, and sipped his drink. It was a mistake to tell the waitress he'd get the exact same thing Aomine did, he didn't even know what kind of food he ordered until he received it. Seeing the mountain of fries on his tray made him lose his appetite, and after taking a few bites of the way too thick burger he wasn't feeling that hungry anymore.

"You barely touched your food, Akashi."

"I'm on a diet." It wasn't a complete lie. He hadn't had fast foods for as long as he could remember. He had been avoiding to consume unhealthy foods such as this. Although it wasn't that hard for him to do so. The smell was indeed delicious, it could trick his brain to feel hungry even though he wasn't. But he remembered the taste wasn't as good.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "You spend way too much times with Satsuki. What the hell is with people going on a diet, geez."

"Some people need it, Daiki. They're not all like you."

"You're not one of them though."

"And how do you know that?"

"I've seen you eating lots whenever there's tofu."

Akashi widened his eyes and he could feel heat rising up to his face. How did he know!? He tried to recall what they had been eating for the past week. It wasn't that hard for him to remember when they had tofu on their dining table, as it only happened twice. He didn't remember Aomine sitting at the table with the rest though, so how did he know!? He did hoard the tofu and tofu only, he ate too much on those two rare days he had to skip the next meal and that was exactly what Akashi wanted to do. Other meals usually consisted of any kinds of meats, eggs, fried vegetables which wasn't bad if Aomine didn't add excessive amounts of shrimps and beef in there. He could buy tofu in any stores nearby and cook his foods himself if it wasn't for that one time he did try, and mistook flour as sugar and powdered milk as salt (he wondered who would still drink that kind of stuff at their age). It was a horrible experience he didn't want to go through again, the kitchen was a cruel, cruel place.

Akashi looked up from his fries and found Aomine grinning, chin propped on his one hand, his grin grew wider when Akashi kept staring at him. Vein popped out on his forehead, though it was thankfully covered by his bangs.

"Is something amusing to you, Daiki?"

"Hm? Nothing. I've just never seen that kinda expression on your face before." Oh what the hell was he saying, Aomine thought. This really seemed more like a date than just two friends hanging out, it really made him uncomfortable. 'Though I'm enjoying it. Wait, I'm enjoying it!? Oh man. What the hell is wrong with me!? Ahh, I'm tired of arguing with myself all day.'

"What? What kind of expression are you talking about?" Akashi's fingers flinched, he almost looked like he was trying to stop his hand from touching his own face, before his usual composed expression quickly changed to subtle confusion and shock then back to it was before. Aomine watched the changes and it only made his grin even wider, if that was possible.

"Never mind." The tan boy casually waved his hand, he then leaned back and folded his arms, serious expression replaced his previous smug one.

"No, explain-"

"Akashi."

The redhead frowned a bit before answering "Yes?"

"I.. have something to tell you." 'No, I freaking don't! Stop!'

"..What is it?"

Aomine took a deep sigh. "I think, I.. I'm not sure yet, okay?"

"What are you not sure about?" Akashi's voice was still calm as it was before, though there was slight urgency under it. He succeeded at making the captain curious, now would he dare tell this thing that might be insignificant to the other boy?

"I don't even know why. It happened too fast, you know?"

"Can you not say it in a roundabout way, Daiki?"

"Uh, sorry. I don't know." Aomine scratched his head. Not good, he was getting impatient and Aomine wasn't a bit ready to say it. The damn words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Daiki, I will throw this tray to your face if you don't say it now."

"What the hell!? Why would you do that!?"

"I mean it."

Aomine gave him a frown and sighed again. His heart was beating too damn fast he was having a hard time breathing. This was such a drag, he thought, just get it over with and be done with it!

"Uhh. Don't rush me, okay? It's hard for me to say it."

"Take." Akashi breath in deeply "Your time." It looked like Akashi's patience was running low, if there was any left. Akashi even made sure to let him know by breathing exaggeratedly like that. How he wish the couple from earlier decided to not give up this seat to them, and would come up and bother them, he wish for any interruptions to give him time to prepare his damn self to tell this scary captain of his.

"Daiki."

Aomine's head shot up, he didn't realize he had been looking down. "Huh?"

"Is this a personal matter?"

"..yeah."

"Why is it so difficult to tell me about it?"

"It's.. It's too personal."

"Are you not feeling comfortable telling me about it?"

"No. I mean, I really want to tell you this, but I can't." The situation was getting too awkward for Aomine to handle, he wanted to punch Kise in the face all of a sudden.

"Why not?"

"I'm still thinking if it's okay.."

"Why would it not be okay?"

"I told you it's too personal."

"If you want me to not tell anyone about this, I won't. I'm not a tattle taler."

'That's not the freaking problem here, Akashi!' Aomine slammed his head against the table repeatedly in his head, seriously deciding whether to actually do it or not.

"Uhhh. The thing is.. It's-" Aomine emptied his head, which was unusually hard to do for him when his brain was currently occupied with so many complicated thoughts about his feelings that he had never dealt with before. By emptying his head, he hoped it would be easier to let the words flow, he refused to think of the consequences. "-about you, Akashi."

Akashi's eyelids flickered, failing to hide his shock. "Then spit it out." Akashi wasn't even trying to hide his growing curiosity anymore, he looked at Aomine intently.

'WHY did I say that!? This is not good.' He groaned inwardly. 'I fucking like you, okay! Why is that so damn hard to say!?'

"I li-" Ahh he got tongue-tied, of course, he had to. He coughed and took a deep breath and looked straight to Akashi's eyes. "I think I fucking like you." Shoot, he let that word slip out, too.

"You like fucking me?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Aomine shouted louder than he thought, earning weird looks from people around them.

"Ah, I seem to have mixed the wordings."

'Does he even know what he just said!?'Aomine was feeling too light headed he didn't know how to respond to Akashi's reaction.

"So, you like me?"

"Hm." Aomine gave a nod in response.

"Why was that hard to say?"

Aomine face-palmed. Akashi was unexpectedly clueless about this. "If you think it means what you think, then it wouldn't be hard for me to say it at all." Wait, what the hell did he say!? Did that even make sense!?

"So it's not what I think it means." There was a long pause before Akashi widened his eyes.

'Oh, damn.' Aomine bit his lower lip. He made sure his eyes never left the shorter boy, he wouldn't want to miss his reaction before he was able to cover it up.

A blush slowly colored the captain's pale face, he quickly raised a hand to his face in an attempt to cover it, then looked down on the table when he realized it wasn't working.

Aomine lowered his eyelids halfway, smirking at his blushing captain.

* * *

**AN : Yosh~ Finally, after two attempts to write this, I can finally update it :)**

**Um, tell me what you think? Review?**

**I'm also having a problem here. I keep switching POVs and I just realized I was doing that when writing this. That's why I tried to write it from Aomine's POV though I did write some from Akashi's and I don't really wanna change it because I only get to write at night and it's midnight here now I'm tired ;A; hoho sorry for the laziness~ **

**Anyway I don't know a thing about writing, is switching POVs okay? ;u;**


	10. Date Part 3

**Disclaimer - No own**

RKdreamer and Reimei-Jennoir, thanks for reviewing again and for loyally reading this story /)u(\ and to others who keep reading this of course :3 I'm sorry for the short chapter last time, I tried making it just tiny bit longer, hope you can enjoy~ :)

* * *

The absolute and flawless captain of the strongest basketball club everyone so feared and admired, was struggling in front of his ace to hide his now red face that made his red hair pale in comparison. The ace couldn't stop himself from smirking wider and wider until he had to cover his own mouth with his hand to prevent him from laughing. He didn't find this whole situation to be funny, in fact he found this to be very cute. His captain that no one dared to oppose, was found speechless and blushing hard from _his confession._ He thought Akashi would for sure brush if off as a joke, especially since it was coming from Aomine, the only person who would most likely do stuff such as this among the group. Could this mean his feelings weren't one sided as he thought? But for someone like Akashi to return his feelings, he had to admit it was kind of weird, though he was relieved he wasn't making a fool out of himself just now. This whole situation was still making Aomine feel uncomfortable, he thought by telling the latter about his feeling would get this unfamiliar sensation out of his system. But instead it started warming up his heart and his whole body, causing his smirk to disappear slowly. He wondered what he was going to do next, with Akashi who hadn't said a single word, nor did he remove his hand from his face and look up from the table. Did Akashi actually find this to be too embarrassing or something? He needed to know what the boy was thinking, his silence was becoming too unbearable for him, his confidence started to falter.

"Oi." He finally called out, startling the other.

Akashi took his time to lift his head up, and took even more time to gaze into the tan boy's eyes which made his red face become a shade darker. If he could blush any harder he would faint, Aomine thought worried. He really didn't want to make Akashi feel any more embarrassed, but if he stayed silent it would make the both of them feel awkward, and they had had enough of awkward situations in the short time they had spent together this afternoon. He was about to speak up once again but apparently his throat didn't agree as it suddenly went dry. Unable to make a sound, he coughed. 'Damn it, that was lame.'

He managed to croak out "Be right back. Restroom." then quickly got up from his seat, and walked surprisingly at normal pace. He went into one of the stalls and locked it, hoping there would be no one coming into the currently empty restroom. He closed his eyes and sighed, then leaned back against the locked door. His hand went over his head covering his eyes, the other on his hip digging the muscles, he gritted his teeth. 'I can't believe I just did that.' The sentence was being repeated again and again in his head, as if wishing it would turn to a jinx that could undo his action just now. Despite his will to run away and hoping to discover a time machine, he slowly realized he actually didn't regret it. He might have confused his feeling of embarrassed with regret. All these feelings were still a bit alien to him, he had never fallen in love before. 'Oh man hold it!' He shouted in his head. 'I am not in love, aren't I? I'm just kinda attracted to him, that's all. Goddamnit that still sounds freaking weird.' He squatted down slowly, holding his head with the both of his hands now, pulling his hair. He flinched in pain and it seemed to have snapped him out of his thoughts. He took a few deep breaths slowly and started to feel a bit light headed. His inner self had too much energy, he thought, he just wouldn't stop talking and arguing with himself about the same thing over and over again. He needed an assurance if he just did the right thing. He just told Akashi of all people, that he liked him. What was with that? He grunted. His thoughts were freaking complicated and confusing, he didn't want to be lost at it again. He was never one who dwell in his thoughts for long, and he would never be. He would act on instinct just like he always had, it was much easier.

He went out of the door and back towards the seat. He thought Akashi would've recovered by now and he would not stop talking and asking him questions until he was sure what the other felt towards him- his confession.

He sat down and found Akashi was back to his usual self, he seemed to regain his control over himself, not even a bit of pink tint was left on his face. Aomine almost forgot that was the real Akashi.

"So, Akashi."

"Hm?" It almost sounded the redhead just hummed. He never broke eye contact with the taller boy, who found it fascinating how he could master his emotions that well in such a short time.

Aomine started to feel nervous again. It seemed like the two of them kept passing this ball of feeling known as nervousness, because from what he could see they were taking turns to feel nervous. He huffed quietly and discarded his thoughts that were slowly surfacing again. He tilted his head slightly as he barely lifted his chin up, gave off the impression to look down on the other, though it wouldn't be necessary if the redhead didn't somehow manage to not look up at the taller.

"What's wrong? You still haven't said anything about it."

Akashi kept looking at him, expression unchanged. "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why do you like me?"

Aomine felt a jolt in his heart. That's his response!? He thought. "Um, I don't know. You're cute, I guess?"

And that successfully put a color back on the redhead's face. But he still didn't look away from the other in the eyes. "I see."

'Man, can this get anymore awkward!? Also, can't he say anything else!?' He was starting to think this was a mistake.

"Go out with me then."

"Hah!?" Aomine glared at the redhead in shock.

"What? You should've expected it if you were going to confess."

"Y-Yeah, but..." He yelled in his head 'What the hell is wrong with me!?' Why was he the one who was caught off guard? He was the one who confessed for fuck sake. He wanted to beat himself badly. He was supposed to be the one who asked Akashi to go out with him, not the other way around. Damn Akashi. Wait, did this mean Akashi liked him back? Aomine coughed again, "I mean, yeah, sure."

The redhead slightly widened his eyes, but he was back to his previous expression in a blink of an eye. Aomine was still amazed by how well the other could disguise his feeling inside. Just a moment ago his face was extremely red and couldn't keep his head up, and now confidence was radiating from him like usual. He wondered if he could make Akashi embarrassed again. Who was he kidding? Of course he could, he grinned in his head.

"Oi Akashi. Come here." He pat the space next to his seat.

The redhead looked at it shortly, then his eyes went back up. "No, you come here."

Aomine choked a grunt. "Tsk. Are you for real?" He still got up and sat beside the redhead, putting his arm around the other's shoulder immediately. The redhead froze and let himself be pulled closer to the taller boy.

"Daiki. What are you doing?"

"What? Am I not allowed to hug you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We're in public."

A lot of pairs of eyes were now on the two boys. Some were questioning what was going on, some guessed they're a couple as the girls they met in the restroom hall were giggling again, one of them whispered something along the line 'I knew it!'. Aomine could feel heat radiating from the redhead in his arm, then he suddenly looked down. Aomine quickly turned his head to the side to look at the redhead, who whispered angrily. "Pretend you're comforting me or something!"

Without saying anything else, Aomine squeezed the redhead's shoulder then continued to rub his hand up and down the other's hand and shoulder, as if comforting him. Akashi went along and kept his head down, a hand then raised up to his own face and covered his eyes, body even shaking a bit, pretending to cry. 'Wow I didn't know Akashi was good at acting.' He pretended to whisper something to the redhead, then they slowly got up. Aomine picked up the trays and put them where they belonged, they then exited the restaurant, eyes were still following them. They headed to the family restroom, still keeping up their act until they closed the door and locked it.

"What was that for?" Aomine asked in between his struggle to hold back a laughter. Seeing Akashi doing something like that was something beyond his imagination.

"Daiki, if you laugh-" He was cut by a laughter. The tan boy couldn't hold it anymore, tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. Although it only lasted for a few short seconds.

"Sorry. You gotta admit it was funny, you know."

"I don't understand what you find funny about it."

"You should've looked at yourself then." He grinned.

"It was your fault to begin with." A vein popped out of his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He approached the shorter boy and bent down a little. He put his hand on the back of Akashi's head and proceeded to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. The bulging vein disappeared instantly, earning a smile from the taller boy whose lips were still pressed on the other's forehead.

"It's okay." Akashi said in a low voice.

Aomine finally let go and straighten up his position, his hand shifted to the upper part of Akashi's head, he started petting it and ruffling the red hair.

"Hey, stop it." His hand reached up to his head then pulled the other's hand away. After briefly fixing his hair, Akashi turned around and unlocked the door. "Are you going to stay here or do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Let's go then." Aomine pushed down the door knob beating Akashi in opening the door. He held the door open and let the shorter boy walk out first while managing to ruffle his hair once again, earning an angry look from him. Aomine returned it with another grin. The redhead chose to ignore it then kept walking towards the theater, leading the way. Aomine easily caught up and they were now walking side by side in silence.

* * *

"Murasakicchi, it's your turn to sing~"

"Hm? No, I'm good, Ki-chin."

"Ehh? Come on. You've been skipping your turns for how many times now-ssu. Even Midorimacchi sang a few times!"

The giant chewed a few times before swallowing, then replied lazily. "Don't mind me, Ki-chin. You were right, the sweets here are really go~od." His eyes went sparkling as he took another plate of a big slice of chocolate cake. A blush appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying and savoring every bite of the cake. "Hmm~mm, so good." He was in a world of his own with desserts flying around his head.

Kise sighed. His throat was getting dry despite of how many glasses of drink he had. He was tired and he didn't think he could sing anymore, after all it had been well over three hours and he had been singing nonstop, except when it was Midorima's turn.

"Let's just go to the mall-ssu."

"Ehh!? Nooo." The giant whined.

"Why not? You wanted to go there, didn't you-ssu?"

Murasakibara's face was serious for a brief moment, thinking about something. "Promise me you'll take me here again, Ki-chin."

Kise sighed in defeat, the desserts his teammate had been ordering weren't that expensive individually, but even his usually fat wallet (thanks to his modeling job) would suffer if he had to treat the giant again, as he ordered over twenty plates this time. He simply had to take him here an hour before the place was closed. That would be too late though, he thought, but he had to come up with some excuses. "Eh, okay-ssu."

The purple head's face lit up. They then got out of the small building and headed towards the mall.

"Don't you think Aomine and Akashi are here now nanodayo?"

"Hmm. It has been three hours already, it's fine-ssu."

"What do you mean nanodayo?" Midorima still seemed to be disturbed by the idea the two were hanging out together, and not just regular hang out too, probably.

"Let's just call them." Murasakibara was already munching on his umaibo.

Kise was considering to do just that before discarded the idea. "Nah~ I'm sure we'll see them-ssu."

"I-I think it would be better if we just call them nanodayo."

"Ehh!? Midorimacchi, why is your face red-ssu!?"

"I'm afraid we'll interrupt them or something.."

"What do you think they're doing-ssu!?"

"N-Nothing! It was you who gave me the idea nanodayo!"

"Do you think Akashicchi would let Aominecchi ki-"

"What the heck are you talking about nanodayo!?" He was almost shouting now and his face was getting redder. "That didn't cross my mind, just to let you know." He pushed his glasses up nervously.

"..I didn't even finish my sentence-ssu."

"I can hear the 'ss' already nanodayo!"

"That's a lie-ssu!"

"Is not!"

"Is-ssu!"

Midorima grunted and took out his phone, then dialed Akashi's number.

"Midorimacchi! Don't call him now!"

"Hmph, why not?" He put his phone on his ear, then looked at his phone again.

"What's wrong?~" Murasakibara looked over the glasses boy's head.

"He.. rejected my call nanodayo.."

"..." The three of them silently stared at the green phone with a light bulb as his wallpaper. They kept looking at it without questioning the glasses boy's choice of wallpaper.

"Why would-"

"Maybe he did it on accident. Maybe he sat on his phone nanodayo.."

"But he has a flip phone just like us-ssu."

"Shut up, Kise!" He closed his phone angrily.

"Why are you so angry-ssu!?"

"Let's call Mine-chin then."

Still angry, Midorima flipped open his phone again and dialed Aomine's number this time.

"He turned off his phone nanodayo." He calmly put his phone in his pocket.

"Hmm, I wonder what they are doing-ssu."

"Mido-chin, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Huh!? Midorimacchi, are you okay-ssu!?"

"Ah, someone must have hit me in the head."

"That's terrible-ssu! Did you see who did it!?"

"...no."

"Does it still hurt-ssu?"

"Shut up, Kise. You're annoying."

"What!? I was just worried-ssu!"

"I'm fine nanodayo. Let's go find Akashi and Aomine fast."

"How?"

"Start by asking everyone here."

Kise sighed, though he started going to the other direction and went into every single store, asking if they had seen two guys, one with blue hair, the other one with red hair. He thought it wouldn't be hard since not many people had such bold colors for their hair.

* * *

"Who was that?"

"Shintarou."

"Why didn't you pick up?"

"I'm watching."

Aomine snickered quietly, then pet Akashi's head again. The redhead pulled the tan boy's arm down to his shoulder, allowing the other to hug him. Aomine pulled Akashi towards him, making the shorter boy lean against his chest as they continued watching. He soon took out his phone and turned it off. Cellphones weren't allowed in there after all.

* * *

**Uhm, review please?  
**

**Writing this chapter was kinda harder than writing the other chapters I think, except for Chapter 5, there really was no single ideas in my head hoho xD **

**Anyway, besides the fact that I still don't really know their personalities, I've been hooked with this game called Eternal Sonata lolol I know it's old but I don't really wanna spend 60 bucks every time I want to buy a game xD Oh man what am I talking about here hahah I love love the game and my sister loves it even more so I couldn't work on this story because she wanted to play right away after my work until night when both of us had to go to sleep, so the update took a bit longer than usual yeah? Hoho~ I love Viola XDD But I kept reading the walkthrough out loud to her because we had no time to be stuck we just wanna level up and fight that count, I don't know if we'll get to fight him though? Anyway yeah, story why the update took longer. Mhm. And now that I didn't end it with a cliffhanger, I really have no idea how to continue this. It will take a bit longer again for me to update I think. **

**Review review review~ Give me your love *A* Ah I'm sorry I just feel hyper today.**


	11. Happy early AoAKa day

**Disclaimer : No own**

**AN : Hey, happy early AoAka day (5/4) **

**Warning : There's some uhm kind of yaoi scene (it's not what you think!). Kind of failed though? But yeah, please don't scroll down if you think you don't feel comfortable with it /)u(\ this is just my attempt to contribute to the AoAka day hoho~**

MadaraFanGirl13 : Hello there my new reviewer *U*/) Thanks for the review! Reimei-Jennoir and RKdreamer too for loyally reviewing *A* it makes me really happy~

Anyways, enjoy :Db

* * *

Five colorful basketball prodigies were heading home just before the dark. The air already cooled down it was almost chilly. The ace sneezed a few times as he was the only one who was wearing sleeveless. Loud copy cat kept pestering the other with questions about his date- day. Bespectacled shooter couldn't stop his eyes from glancing towards two certain boys uneasily. Purple center was eating a new big cinnamon cookie he got from the mall, other hand was holding his favorite umaibo, he ate one of each right after the other. The captain was walking behind everyone, right next to the sweet tooth, silently watching the rest, a smile, a genuine smile slowly graced his lips as he shifted his gaze to the dark blue haired teen.

"Aominecchi~"

"Geez Kise. I thought you couldn't get more annoying."

"Ehh, why are you so mean-ssu? I'm just asking!"

"Nothing interesting happened! There, are you satisfied?"

"Don't lie-ssu!"

"I'm not! What the hell do you expect anyway?"

"Like what you guys did right after you got in the mall until we met up-ssu!"

"I told you that before! We grabbed something to eat then we went to the movies!"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone then?"

Aomine raised a hand to his face, he sighed. "We were watching, duh!"

"You never turned off your phone before though! Even during the movie-ssu!"

"And since when did you care about that, Kise?"

"We wasted almost an hour looking for you two." The blonde pouted as he was remembering his time in the mall, he went to every single store and restaurant asking the same question every time, instead of receiving helpful answers he got chased by quite a lot of fangirls. He had to run into the restroom and hid there until the girls got tired and left.

"Geez there's no need to do that, you know. We can take care of ourselves."

"But-"

"Ryouta." The boy turned around to look at his short captain, oops, the mighty captain, whose eyes were covered by the shadow and his fringe. "If you don't drop this subject now, I'll have Atsushi beat the crap out of you."

The rest of the group turned around to look at the redhead in disbelief, even Murasakibara turned his head and almost dropped his favorite snack from opening his mouth. One question went through their heads. Did Akashi just say _beat the crap out of you_?

The redhead blinked fast once, and pretended as if he didn't say anything yet, he said once again. "I'll have Atsushi silence you."

"Y-Yes, Akashicchi. I'm sorry." Kise managed to reply.

The group started walking again, still confused about what just happened. They finally reached the front gate of the house, Midorima unlocked it and the front door, and everyone except Akashi threw their bodies onto the couches, some were groaning from walking all the way from the mall because they missed their train. Akashi went straight upstairs to take a shower, Midorima quickly followed. (Each showered in a separate bathroom, of course.)

Aomine laid down on the couch, an arm covering his eyes. He put another arm on top of the other to give more pressure to his eyes. His head was throbbing hard, he attempted to get up but even that caused his head to hurt more. He cursed himself. He just wanted to take a hot shower and got into his warm bed because for some reason he was feeling colder and colder. He forced himself to get up, ignoring the pain, and walked up the stairs while grabbing the handrail hard all the while to support himself to keep standing. Shit, he thought, he was feeling damn horrible he wasn't sure if he could take a shower, maybe he should just hit the bed right away. And he did just that, he pulled the cover up to his head, and wrapped it around his body, to make sure no heat would escape from under the blanket.

Kise was laying face down on the couch, not noticing his dear friend struggling. He soon looked up and found he was no longer there. Hm, he must be in the shower right now, he thought. He got up and head to the kitchen, started busying himself to make dinner, since he was sure no one had dinner in the mall and he was starting to feel hungry himself.

"Murasakicchi~ Help me, will you-ssu?"

The giant groaned before sitting up, tilting his head to the direction of the kitchen. "Do I have to, Ki-chin?"

The latter didn't answer, he instead turned his back on the giant and started cutting something. Murasakibara sighed loudly but still dragged himself to the kitchen to help the blonde. Fifteen minutes later Midorima and Akashi were walking down the stairs when the front door was opened.

"We're ho~~me~" Momoi closed the door, took off her shoes, strode to the kitchen to get a drink. "Hmm~ What are you guys making?~"

"Momoicchi! I was worried you wouldn't come home-ssu!"

"Don't be silly, Kise-kun." She waved her hand, and smiled widely for no reason.

"I almost forgot you were here nanodayo."

"That was mean, Midorin!" Still, a wide smile was plastered on her face.

The purple head put a spoon in his mouth, licking the melted chocolate he was working on. "Sa-chin shiu weally haffy" (Sa-chin seems really happy.)

"Muk-kun, you're gonna swallow the spoon down on accident."

"Hmm." Was his only reply before he took out the spoon, grabbed the bowl behind him and started stirring it.

"Where have you two been-ssu?"

"Just a café."

"You spent hours in the café nanodayo?"

"…Yes."

"Kurokocchi! I missed you-ssu!" He ran towards the small boy and hugged him.

"Kise-kun, please don't do that."

"So what were you doing there, Kurokocchi?" He let go as the smaller boy pushed him away.

"We were just talking, Kise-kun."

"Are you sure-ssu?" He elbowed the pale boy by the chest.

"Yes." The bluenette was rubbing his chest. Kise elbowed him too hard.

The latter pouted hearing a disappointing response. "Why is everyone keeping a secret from me-ssu!?"

"What do you mean by everyone, Ryouta?"

"I-I mean why are Kurokocchi and Momoicchi keeping a secret from me-ssu…" he repeat, accompanied by a nervous laugh.

"I'm not keeping any secrets from you, Kise-kun. We were really just talking."

It was hard to tell what Kuroko was actually thinking because of his stoic face. Or maybe he was telling the truth. Time would tell, Kise thought. He slumped all the way to the kitchen after saying "Its fine-ssu".

"Anyway Kise kun~ We already had dinner so I'm going to go right to sleep~"

"Ahh really?"

"Me, too." Kuroko went upstairs while Momoi went down the hallway to her room.

Kise let out a sigh again, he already made enough for everyone. Guess he would keep some in the fridge for tomorrow's breakfast. He looked down to the vegetable he was frying, stirred it a bit more then turned the stove off. "Dinner's ready-ssu!~"

They all sat around the dining table and were about to say 'itadakimasu~' before Akashi stopped them.

"What's wrong, Aka-chin?" The giant was getting a bit impatient. He kept eyeing the sweet cupcakes he made, he wanted to skip his meal and ate his desserts right away but of course he wasn't allowed by his captain, so he planned to finish eating quickly.

"Don't you think someone is missing?"

"Hm?~ But they said they already ate-"

"Not them. I meant Daiki."

"Oh! How can we forget about him-ssu!? Ahh I wonder if he fell asleep-ssu?"

"But he never skips his meal nanodayo."

"Didn't Mine-chin sneeze all the time on the way here? Maybe he's sick?" Everyone was a bit surprised the giant could pay that much attention to the tan boy.

"Now that you mention it, you're right-ssu. Let me check on him!"

"There's no need, Ryouta." Akashi stood up and head towards the stairs. "I'll do it. Besides I don't feel that hungry." As if on cue the redhead's stomach growled. Everyone stared at him, not sure what to say to their captain without making him angry or offended.

"Are you sure nanodayo?" Midorima was more worried than scared of the captain, in fact he didn't understand why would they be scared of him now.

"….yes." he proceeded to walk up the stairs.

He knocked on the door lightly three times. He waited for an answer but only silence replied him, so he opened the door and let himself in. The room would be completely dark if it wasn't for the light from the hallway. He flicked the switch up to turn the light on and found a huge bundle on the bed. He sighed, how could he breathe if he covered himself like that? He pulled the cover down revealing the tan boy who was already sound asleep. His hair was really messy, if his hair was even an inch longer than that he would have a really hard time to fix it. He was breathing steadily, Akashi would've left the room and thought he was just too tired if it wasn't for the tan boy furrowing his eyebrows, his red face, and his hands wrapping around his own body, fingers clutching the flesh.

So he really did get sick, Akashi frowned. He would scold him later to take better care of himself. And what did the boy think to wear a sleeveless in his current condition? Couldn't he at least change to a warmer clothing? Though none of them brought any since its summer. Akashi opened the closet and found Aomine's bags lying on the floor, full of clothes. He exhaled slowly before grabbing a shirt with sleeves, he had a hard time getting it out so he pulled it harder, fishing out other clothes as well. He wanted to throw the bag to Aomine's face if he wasn't sick right now.

He strode to the bed and thought for a moment about how he could change Aomine's shirt. He pulled the tan guy up to a sitting position then slowly took off the shirt, it was stuck in the tan boy's arms for a few seconds before he managed to pull it out, one of his arms hitting the redhead's nose. He groaned silently and held his throbbing nose. He then frantically search for the other shirt and grabbed it while holding the tan boy from falling off the bed. After successfully putting it on, he laid him down again gently. He put a hand on the other's forehead and frowned, his body was too warm.

"Hn?"

Akashi was just going to go downstairs again to grab a cooling pad when he heard the other's voice. He turned around and almost ran back to the side of the bed.

"Daiki? You're awake?"

"…hm…" He pulled the blanket closer to him, wrapping himself around it again.

"You're not supposed to do that, Daiki." Akashi tried to pull down the blanket, only to be held in place by the other.

"I'm freezing."

"Wait, I'll be back." He ran downstairs and opened the pantry to fetch a cooling pad, then ran back upstairs, eyes were following him curiously. He quickly tear open the pack and put it on the other's forehead, his hand stayed there and started stroking his forehead gently.

"You should eat something." He almost whispered, not wanting to startle the sick boy.

"No, I just wanna sleep."

"I'll tell the others to make you porridge, okay?"

"Akashi." Aomine slowly opened his eyes, squinted a bit due to the bright light in his room. His hand reached out from under the blanket to the redhead's wrist. "Just stay here and make me warm."

The redhead inhaled sharply, he blushed. "I'll… get my blanket then." The grip around his wrist tightened, he was impressed Aomine still had this much strength in him in his condition.

"No, stay here."

"Yes, just let me-"

"Can you turn off the light? It's blinding me."

"Don't you want me to-"

"Then come here after that." The tan boy slurred sleepily.

The redhead did just that after the tan boy released his grip without complaints, he thought he could make an exception at times like this. He climbed on to the bed, not too sure what to do. Aomine lifted the blanket a bit to let the redhead come in. He stared at it longer than he thought because the other dropped his arm as he started drifting off to sleep. Did Aomine want him to sleep with him in the same bed? Wasn't that too soon? Wait, what did he think about? What was _too soon?_ He just needed to stay close to him so his body heat could warm him. He slowly got under the cover, and pressed his body against the other's. He didn't know what to do with his hands, should he hug him? Wouldn't that be kind of awkward? And it wouldn't be too comfortable for him, too. He thought for a moment, then he put his arms around Aomine's waist. Was this working? He wished Aomine was still awake so he could tell if he felt warm like this. Well, their bodies were touching each other's anyway, he should feel warm enough already, because the heat was too much for the redhead, after all, it was at the peak of the summer. Despite his dire need to eat due to lack of foods he had today, and the heat from the two of their bodies trapped under the cover, he managed to slowly fall asleep.

"Akashicchi didn't come back down-ssu."

"Maybe he fell asleep when he was talking care of Aomine nanodayo."

"But didn't you hear his stomach-ssu!?"

"Akashi isn't that careless about his health. He should be fine if he decided to not have anything to eat nanodayo. Otherwise he would do something about it."

"Hm, I'm still a bit worried-ssu."

"Let's make tofu soup tomorrow so Aka-chin will wanna eat~"

"Yeah! I was thinking about the exact same thing-ssu!"

"We should maybe make some porridge for Aomine, too."

"Let's wake up at five-ssu. So we can get everything done by the time they wake up."

"Ehh? I can't get up that early~"

"You get up at around that time every day during school nanodayo."

"But we're on break now.." The giant whined, but stopped soon after. It was for Aka-chin anyway, he thought.

* * *

Light knocks on the door woke the redhead up.

"Akashicchi? Aominecchi? Can I come in?"

Akashi opened his eyes slowly, everything was completely dark and… suffocating. Why was it suffocating? He slowly gained his five senses and realized Aomine was hugging him tightly, the blanket was over his head, wrapping Aomine's neck. He moved his arms around the other's waist, and pulled the cover down, inhaling the much more fresh air in the room before he could breath normally. He got out of Aomine's arms, walked towards the door, and opened it.

"What is it, Ryouta?"

"Akashicchi! I made tofu soup for you-ssu! And here's porridge for Aominecchi! Is he getting better-ssu?"

Akashi lifted his previous half lidded eyes when he heard tofu soup. Finally, they made some normal foods. And by normal he meant his favorite food. He stretched his hands forward to grab the tray from Kise's hands, who gave it to him a bit reluctantly.

"Akashicchi, I can take care of him."

"No, it's fine. You can go ahead and eat first." Once the tray was completely in his grasp, he closed the door with his foot, after making sure Kise wouldn't get hit by the door.

The redhead put the porridge on the side table, sat on the bed before gently shaking the tan boy by the shoulder to wake him up.

"Wake up, Daiki."

Aomine shifted his position until he could look at the redhead sleepily. He caressed the redhead's arm half unconsciously.

"Time to eat."

Akashi turned his back on Aomine to hide his slightly blushing face. He should practice to stop blushing, he thought. He reached for the porridge and put it on his lap. "Can you sit?"

The tan guy struggled to sit up, his elbow held his body up for a short moment, holding his head with the other hand. Akashi helped by putting all the pillows he could reach behind Aomine with his free hand.

Once he leaned back on the soft pillows, he looked at the redhead again. "Feed me."

Akashi opened the lid on the bowl, scooped a half spoonful of the porridge, he blew on it, and started feeding Aomine. He made sure to never make eye contact with the other boy, he didn't think he could handle the embarrassment if he did.

"Akashi~" He almost sounded like Murasakibara when he's begging for more snacks.

"Yes, Daiki?"

"Do you hate doing this for me?"

"What? Why would I?" He looked up and met Aomine's eyes.

"There. All better." He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

Aomine opened his mouth again, forcing the redhead to scoop another spoonful of porridge and shove it in his mouth gently, while the tan boy kept looking at the redhead straight in the eyes.

Akashi's heart started to race and it already made him feel dizzy. It was too much for him early in the morning. They continued until Aomine stopped him.

"Full already?"

Aomine nodded, and pulled the tray from Akashi's lap, almost making it fall onto the floor.

"Hey, don't do that." Akashi quickly put it on the side table again, out of the other's reach.

The tan boy spread his arms just wide enough for Akashi to rest in his arms comfortably. The redhead looked at it confused.

"C'mere."

"Daiki, you have to rest."

"I am resting." He pulled Akashi to a hug and made him lay down on his chest. The smaller boy protested but Aomine pulled him tighter.

"Daiki, let me go."

"C'mon now Akashi. I'm feeling really really sick now, you know."

Unable to escape from the other's arms, and not wanting to make the boy more tired than he probably was, Akashi relaxed his neck, resting his head against the warm chest, heart was beating steadily, almost calmed him down if he didn't remember the current position they were in. His face heat up again it made him frown.

"How is this supposed to make you feel better?"

"Hm? Do you mind?"

There was a brief pause before Akashi replied. "I haven't had breakfast yet." He was still looking forward to the tofu soup.

"Right." Aomine let go of the redhead who got up almost immediately.

Akashi touched the tan boy's forehead before leaving the room, and took off the cooling pad. "Your temperature is back to normal. But just in case-" He placed another one next to the bed, took the porridge with him and head out of the room.

"Akashi-kun!~"

He almost dropped the tray. Momoi suddenly appeared in front of him as he stepped down the last step of the stairs. He shouldn't be this surprised if he wasn't lost in his thoughts just now.

"Morning, Satsuki."

"Ne, ne~ Did you sleep with Aomine-kun in the same bed, Akashi-ku~un?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "Just asking?"

"Yes, I did."

She covered her mouth immediately before squealing excitedly.

"Is it that interesting to you?"

"Hmm~ no, not really." She stifled a giggle.

"Anyway, you should eat now, Akashicchi!~"

"Okay." Akashi walked towards the table and sat down, back facing the others. His eyes were lit up as soon as he started chewing the soft tofu. He was eating slowly, making sure he didn't overeat like before, not really wanting to have to skip the next meal anymore, it wasn't good for his health. Before he was able to finish the rice in his bowl, he stopped eating and got up from the chair.

"Eh, Aka-chin where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of Daiki."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Akashi-kun." Momoi was making funny faces as she was struggling to stop herself from smiling, she looked sad to Akashi with her furrowed eyebrows and lipless frown.

"He kept complaining about his headache though." Akashi delivered the lie with his usual calm expression.

"You can rest, Akashi-kun, you've done enough. I can replace you." Kuroko joined in the conversation, actually getting ready to go upstairs.

What was with everyone not wanting him to do it? He suspected they knew something.

"Tetsuya, stay here." He commanded firmly. The pale boy stopped in his track. "We need to restock the groceries, you guys can go while I take care of Daiki."

"We kind of still have enough-ssu."

"Kind of? That won't be enough."

"I mean-"

"I said go, Ryouta."

"Yes-ssu!"

Everyone was busy taking their wallets and putting on their shoes, then left the house as Akashi closed the door to Aomine's room behind his back.

"Yo, you're finally back."

"Yes." He sat down on the bed, the tan boy quickly put an arm around his waist.

"Are they going somewhere?"

"Groceries."

"You need privacy that much?" Aomine grinned lopsidedly.

"No, we're really running low on groceries."

"Yeah, yeah." He snuggled his face into the redhead's waist, while pulling him closer.

"Are you still not feeling well, Daiki?" He touched his forehead again to make sure.

"I'm better, why?" He looked up.

"You're acting a bit... unusual."

"Oh yeah? How?" He lifted himself up, his face was on the same level of the redhead's, distance was closer than he would prefer.

"You seem to be more cheerful and friendly."

"Ouch. Haven't I been like that all the time?"

"Not to me."

"That was before." He caressed Akashi's soft cheek, hand then went down to his neck. "You're mine now, aren't you?" He lowered his voice seductively.

The unfamiliar sensation running down his neck sent him goosebumps. He looked down, then he felt two fingers lifting his head up by his chin. Aomine's face was now only a few inches away from his, lopsided grin didn't leave his face.

"You're blushing, Akashi."

The redhead widened his eyes slightly, he slapped the fingers away from his chin, which soon came back gripping it stronger and raised his head higher, as the tan boy straightened his sitting position, closing the distance between their faces.

"Daiki-"

"Don't talk"

He could feel hot breath blowing softly onto his lower face, Aomine proceeded pressing his lips onto the redhead's. The fingers that were still gripping his chin kept his head in place. The taller boy bit his upper lip gently causing him gasp in shock quietly. He pushed the taller by the shoulder, who soon grabbed his hand and pulled it around the taller's neck, and did the same thing with his other hand. Aomine was now on his knees, pushing Akashi down on the bed. Aomine started to suck in Akashi's upper lip then bottom lip, one after the other for a few minutes after he felt he made Akashi's lips swollen enough. He licked the now swollen lips, and forced open Akashi's mouth, entering his tongue into hot cavern. Akashi moaned in protest, which he ignored as he started licking everything his tongue could reac, deepening the kiss. Aomine soon felt pain in his head, Akashi was pulling his hair hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Akashi panted under him, face as red as his hair, a hand covering his mouth.

"I thought it was obvious?"

"That's not what I meant." Akashi pushed Aomine to the side while getting up, he then pushed Aomine down. "You need to rest some more, Daiki. I'll be in my room, just yell if you need something."

"Oi, Akashi. I thought you were gonna stay here with me."

"I changed my mind."

"Was it that bad?"

Akashi ignored the question and let the door open, he turned left to his room, letting his own door open as well, and sat on his bed. Aomine appeared at his doorway not long after, he almost walked in zigzag to Akashi's bed. The redhead let out a sigh, and helped him lay down on the bed.

"I don't wanna be alone."

"Hm." Akashi lifted his lips upwards slightly at Aomine's childish side he didn't know existed.

"I promise I won't do anything to you."

"I _won't _let you do anything to me."

Aomine let out a chuckle. Akashi glared at him sharply but the boy already closed his eyes. He grabbed the book by his side and started reading it. He flipped his book to another page and Aomine already snored lightly. Akashi stroked Aomine's hair with his thumb, only stopped when he had to flip the pages.

* * *

Review? Yeah, yeah?

Well anyway, again I kind of had trouble writing this hahah. TL;DR, this is just the author's rant xD

**I use the PC to write this and it's really noisy because the tv is right behind me. So I borrowed my mom's laptop and it just wouldn't connect to the internet whenever I was on there! Grrr**

**I usually write my stories on tumblr and save it as draft but since the internet wasn't working, I was forced to use Word. I don't like it, it seems like I'm writing a school paper. And I also couldn't use google translate and google. You see, I hear a lot of new words, idioms etc that I don't really understand so I need to look them up when I remember them, and make sure I use them correctly in my sentences. But since I couldn't do that, well, explained why this chapter is messier than the others. Or are they the same? Haha~**

**Anyway, it's 12.30am and I need to get up at 6 tomorrow and my legs are hurting ;A; Oh well, at least I finally got to write some aoaka moments, yeah? **


	12. Jealousy

**AN : Whew, okay. I finally get to update. I really have no more ideas so I just start typing what's on my mind, so apologize in advance for the randomness hoho~ (Sorry for the lame title too)**

**And I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter /)u(\ You don't know how happy I am hearing that! :)**

**Litschi : 'nanodayo' is something Midorima always says at the end of his sentences. I'm not sure how often he uses the word though, like at the end of his every sentence, or he just randomly says it when he feels like it or what xD It's like Naruto's 'dattebayo' (quoted directly from mangapanda) And I was actually going to write about each of them got jealous, too! I just wasn't sure when but I wrote about it immediately when I read your review xD Thanks for that~**

**MadaraFanGirl13 : *coughcoughcough* of course he is. and we'll see yeah? *winkwink* I didn't think I'd ever consider changing the rating of this story. Maybe I'll just write a different story for that ;)**

**Reimei-Jennoir : Dang that's such a good idea! I love you guys and your inputs! And yes, definitely. I actually had been hinting throughout the story that Kise is kind of jealous /dammitspoilingmyownstory/ but I'll change that! THankthankthank**

**More note : This story is becoming more and more AoAka centric. Should I not list it under the GoM anymore? Ah the ratings and stuff like this is confusing ;A;**

* * *

"Akashi, you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your lips are still kinda-hmph!" A pillow was slammed onto his face. "Hey!" He pulled the pillow down, then looked up at the redhead.

Akashi slowly got up on his knees, hands caging the tan boy in between, he leaned over. "Daiki. If you ever do that again without my permission, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"Hm? Are you threatening me?" He reached his hand up to the redhead's neck, stroked the thick red hair before petting his head.

"Yes." The redhead did nothing to stop the other's action, though his eyes were still sharp on him.

Aomine stopped and pulled his hand back to his side, sighing. What had gotten into him? It hadn't even been twenty four hours since they became a couple and he already made Akashi mad at him. He got up, pulled Akashi's head towards him gently, and briefly kissed his cheek before hugging him by the neck.

"I'm sorry."

"..I-It's okay."

Aomine was close to teasing his captain for stuttering but it would've been a really bad decision.

"Anyway, where's everyone? Are they still shopping?"

"Hm, they're taking too long."

"Want me to call them?"

"I'll do it." Akashi took his phone from the table, he sat down and soon put the phone on his ear.

Aomine could hear some voices from the other line, and before Akashi could say anything he lowered his hand and closed his phone.

"What's up?"

Akashi's eyebrow twitched. "They said they'll be back soon."

Did whoever Akashi called just hang up after saying that? Did they really just hang up on Akashi? Aomine glanced at the captain worried. He put his arm around Akashi's shoulder, and leaned his head on the redhead's. "Maybe their hands are full or something." Akashi didn't reply and they stayed like that in silence. They didn't really have anything else to do anyway.

* * *

"Muk-kun, don't tell me those snacks are for yourself." Momoi stared at three big plastic bags full of various snacks.

"Hm? Of course not, Sa-chin. I bought some for Aka-chin, too~" Murasakibara smiled and lost in his thoughts with a dreamy expression.

Momoi raised her hand as high as she could and snapped her fingers a few times. "Muk-kun, you almost walked into a pole!"

"Ahh?" He stopped and found the pole almost touching his nose tip. " Thanks, Sa-chin. I can share some with Sa-chin, too. Here." He gave her a small box of pocky.

"Oh, thank you!~" She received it gratefully and decided she should have a cheat day once in a while, and that day should be tomorrow. How she longed to taste something sweet and chocolaty again.

"Wait. I forgot to get something nanodayo."

"Huh, what is it, Mido-chin?"

"I have to get a bonsai tree." He turned around and head back to where they were from.

"A bonsai tree!?"

"That's expensive-ssu!"

"I have no other choice nanodayo."

"Can you get a bonsai tree of a bonsai tree, Mido-chin?"

"What is that supposed to mean-ssu?"

"Hmm~ you know, a smaller version of the small tree." He sucked on an orange flavored chuubert*.

"There's no such thing, Muk-kun!"

"But wouldn't it be really heavy to carry it around?"

Midorima kept walking forward, he regret for stopping and listened to the giant. He was worried the store that sold it would be closed by now. He was walking in fast pace when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't bother to look at who was calling, he quickly said they would be back soon and hung up. He almost sprinted to the store, the owner was starting to close the door.

He made it there and talked to the store owner who was thankfully kind enough to let him buy his lucky item for tomorrow. Who would want to turn down a customer who was going to buy one of their expensive items anyway? In the meanwhile, Kise and Momoi excused themselves as they just remembered they needed to buy some facial products.

It was pretty far to get there and Kise thought now would be a good chance to talk to her.

"Ne, Momoicchi~"

"What is it, Kise-kun?" She hummed.

"I need to talk to you about something-ssu."

She looked at the blonde curiously. "About what?"

He cleared his throat , "Have you noticed something weird?"

"Hm, can you be more specific?"

"Um, it hasn't been a year since I've known Akashicchi, so I'm not really sure-ssu. Has he always been the one who takes care of a sick teammate?"

Momoi barked out a laugh, startling the blonde. It soon turned to giggle and before it completely stopped, Momoi managed to reply, "Ah, so that's what you're talking about, Kise-kun~ No need to feel awkward or anything." She let out a few more giggles, and added, "I think we all noticed."

Kise looked down on his feet, watching how each of his foot was moving. His chest started to throb painfully.

"Kise-kun?"

The boy didn't reply but tilted his head to the side a bit, indicating he was listening.

"Something's wrong?"

"Nothing-ssu."

"You can feel free to tell me anything, Kise-kun. I'm your friend, aren't I?

"Yes, but nothing's wrong-ssu."

Momoi kept silent, if he didn't want to talk about it then she had no right to force it out of the boy.

"Momoicchi."

"Yes?"

Kise stopped walking, and leaned his back on the wall. He took a deep breath, his heart was aching. Momoi gave a worried look at the usually cheerful blonde. Kise had never acted this way, at least she had never seen this side of the model.

"How do you feel when your crush likes someone else?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Kise-kun, you... _like _him, too?"

He looked up and met Momoi's serious gaze, and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

The blonde just gave a shrug in reply, and covered his eyes with his palm. "I don't know. But this ugly feeling just wouldn't leave me alone-ssu."

"Look, Kise-kun. Maybe you don't understand your feelings too well?"

He removed his hand from his face, and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, you know, I would feel extremely jealous too when someone close to mine is engaged in a relationship with someone else."

"How do you feel towards Akashi-kun now?" She went on, as the blonde didn't say anything back.

"I'm... happy I think-ssu? I'm happy for both of them, but at the same time I feel jealous."

Momoi put a finger on her chin, humming. "Kise-kun? I want you to picture yourself making out with him."

"What-ssu!?"

"I have this theory, so just go ahead and do it, then tell me how you feel about it~"

"Ehh!? What theory?" He stared at her bewilderedly. Though soon the scene of the two of them kissing was playing in his head. It sent down chill to his spine. He wasn't sure how he was feeling right now.

"So?"

"Uhh, it's kind of weird-ssu.." His body shuddered involuntarily.

"See?" Momoi elbowed his rib. "I think you confused your admiration towards him with crush."

"Eh?"

"It feels very similar sometimes. But the fact that you can't see yourself doing such stuff with him makes it all clear to me~"

"Really? I'm still not too convinced-ssu."

Momoi growled inwardly, Kise was really stubborn. "Do you think you can compete with Akashi-kun?"

"No." He answered right away, the thought made him shudder for the second time.

"There you go." That was not a good choice to stop him from chasing his childhood friend, but much simpler, she thought.

He grunted softly and squatted down, lowering his head to his knees. "Maybe you're right, Momoicchi. I'm a terrible friend, aren't I?"

"That's completely normal, Kise-kun~ No need to worry about it. Besides, it's not like you've done something bad to ruin their relationship."

"Are they really in a relationship already-ssu?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I still can't imagine them as a couple..."

Momoi struggled to muffle her laughter, which made a weird snorting sound. She punched the wall repeatedly to cover it, resulting her fist to turn blue. The blonde looked up from his knees to see what's going on, but by then Momoi was back to her previous posture, although her face was red and tears were pooling in her eyes.

"It's that awkward for you too-ssu?"

"Mhm~" Momoi nodded a bit too excitedly. "And we've only seen a glimpse of it, Kise-kun.~" She smirked, "Don't you think it's time to reveal their other sides?"

"I don't think that's a good idea-ssu." He got up slowly and started walking again.

"You don't want to see more of those arrogant idiots' awkward moments?"

Did Momoi hold a grudge against Akashi or something? Calling her childhood friend an idiot was normal, but Akashi? "I don't know-ssu."

They stopped discussing it further when they reached their destination. They entered the store and grabbed what they needed, and walked up to the cashier. Kise insisted to pay for Momoi's as well, as a token of gratitude, he said.

"Thank you so much, Kise-kun!~"

"No problem." He beamed his usual bright smile. He then pulled her into a friendly hug, it was still shocking the girl.

"Eh, Kise-kun?"

"Thanks for helping me, Momoicchi. You're a great friend-ssu."

"I-It was nothing."

"Let's hurry back-ssu, it's getting dark."

Momoi stayed behind for a little while, holding her chest. No good, she thought, Kise shouldn't do things like that to a girl! He should know that, unlike her aho friend, that was more like something Aomine would do without a care. Though she would probably smack him down if he did that to her. It was just a hug, she brushed it off.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?"

"We stopped by the mall to get lunch, Akashi-kun."

"We also went to the game center to play DDR*, Aka-chin."

"Yeah, Kise-kun got so hooked into it, too!"

Kise yelled 'Please don't mention that too!' in his head.

"And I had to go back to get my lucky item nanodayo." His hands started to tremble due to the weight of the bonsai tree, he put it down slowly near the front door, he wasn't sure where else to put it.

"Oh? So you guys were enjoying yourselves while knowing Daiki is still sick?"

"But Akashi-kun is taking care of him." Kuroko looked up at the redhead.

"I didn't expect you to play around too, Tetsuya."

"But I thought you needed some time alone with Aomine-kun."

Red eyes stared at the still calm blue eyes, "Why do you think so?"

Kuroko walked up to the redhead's side, the latter inclined his head a bit as the bluenette whispered something to him.

Whatever it was the bluenette whispered to the redhead, it successfully made his blood rush to his face.

He quickly turned around and found Aomine standing in the stairway, still looking a bit dazed, but other than that he was fine. He was looking at the yet again blushing redhead who unconsciously put a hand on his lips, touching and pressing them gently. Aomine wondered if it was his attempt to hide his slightly swollen lips. He also wondered if Akashi would get mad at him. He was sure he would.

"Dai-chan~ are you feeling better?" Momoi ran up to him and reached up to his forehead, the latter stepped back a bit and stopped her hand.

"The hell, Satsuki?"

"What?" She pouted innocently, masking her evil grin underneath it which Aomine could see without a problem.  
}

"I don't know what you're up to, just back off, sheesh."

"Hmm~ Akashi-kun." She ignored the tan boy and turned around facing the redhead who was looking down on the floor, fingers still massaging his lips. "Stop doing, that Akashi-kun. See, your lips are all swollen now."

The heavy gloomy atmosphere dropped from nowhere and filled the room, it was so heavy Aomine started to feel lightheaded. Kise desperately yelled 'Stop!' in his head, as if they got home late wasn't enough to make Akashi scold them.

"Oh yeah, Aka-chin, I noticed that too. Why are they swollen? Did you get stung by a bee?"

'Please don't make it worse you idiot!' Kise was now crying inside.

The tan boy and the redhead were frozen in their spots, something Momoi noticed right away. "What's wrong, you two?" She pressed the matter even more.

Akashi coughed, and spoke up after a few seconds, "Yes. I did get stung by a bee."

'Why the hell did you use Murasakibara's stupid guess!? What's with that lame answer, Akashi!?' Aomine glared at the captain, who despite everything still looked unfazed, even though he might have just make everyone more suspicious.

"Ehh!? Are you sure, Akashi-kun? They don't look swollen enough though!" Momoi pretended to worry. She rolled her eyes in her head, even a genius could feel pressured, she thought.

"Th-They were bigger than that, you know?!" Aomine sweat-dropped, his voice cracked a bit, and he didn't sound as convincing as he wanted to be.

Momoi covered her smile with her hand, "Come on now, you two. We know."

The two teens shot a glare at her.

"Hm? Hey, what's going on? I meant we know that, Aomine-kun. No need to over explain it.~" Momoi couldn't bring herself to say the truth. She then waved her hand slightly, and Murasakibara started walking towards Akashi. He then wrapped his arms around the much smaller boy, pulled him to almost a hug. Akashi was taken aback by the sudden action, Aomine glared so hard he felt his eyeballs hurting.

"Aka-chin~ I'm not feeling so good." He faked a sniff.

"Did you catch a cold?" The redhead pulled out of the hug, and almost tiptoed to touch the giant's forehead. His hand landed on his eyes instead, accidentally poking them.

"Oww!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Atsushi."

"Aka-chin~ Since Mine-chin is much better now, can you take care of me tonight?" He looked down with his now teary eyes.

"You look fine, Atsushi, just take a shower now so you can rest soon."

"Ehh? But my head is hurting so bad, Aka-chin!" He then held his head and fell down to the floor on his butt. Momoi started to worry and wish she had chosen someone else who was better at acting, though she was pretty sure there was none, besides Kise, and she didn't really want to make him do it.

Akashi didn't know what was going on, but Murasakibara actually started to look sick to him, as the giant's face started turning red. If he made someone else do it, he might as well tell the rest openly that Aomine and he were now... dating. His blood was starting to boil when the last word popped out in his head, it was still strange. He offered his hand to help the giant up, which was immediately accepted. They now started walking up the stairs, passing the still stiff Aomine.

Akashi sat down on the bed as the purple head was in the shower. Ten minutes later he got out from the shower fully dressed in his pajama, he then flopped down onto the bed.

"Do you want me to get you an aspirin, Atsushi?"

"No, it's okay, Aka-chin. Just stay here."

"How will that make you feel better?"

"I'm happy when I have a company, Aka-chin. I'll get better faster that way."

"Are you sure?"

Murasakibara nodded. He then shifted his body to the side only a little bit, providing a very small space for the redhead to lie down.

He looked at it for a moment. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Ehh!? No, you can sleep here." He turned on his side, but still, the space was really small even for the redhead, he was worried he'd get crushed.

"Atsushi.."

"You slept with Mine-chin in the same bed too, didn't you?" The giant looked up pleadingly. "And he got better in the morning."

Akashi sighed. He caught Momoi waving her hand slightly before Murasakibara hugged him from behind. He thought it was ridiculous but it might be Momoi's plan. She knew.

"Can I talk with Satsuki first, Atsushi?"

"Aka-chin is a meanie." He buried his face in his pillow.

He stroked the long purple hair gently. The giant actually started to feel warm.

"Atsushi, don't do that. It's making your condition worse."

"But Aka-chin doesn't want to make me feel better.." His voice was muffled by the pillow, Akashi had a bit of hard time hearing what he said.

He let out a sigh softly before he laid down in the bed. "Now sleep."

Murasakibara turned his head to the side, the captain was right next to him, already had his eyes closed. His eyes lit up, he shifted his body to lay down comfortably, and smiled just like a child who got his very first lollipop that was as big as his face. The captain's body warmth made him sleepy, he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the other room the tan boy stayed awake for a few hours, it made his headache came back but he didn't care about it. He couldn't make himself fall asleep no matter how bad he wanted to as he felt his eyes got heavier by the minute. His heart was burning with jealousy but he didn't want to start troubles with his own teammate. And besides, it's not like they knew anything about him and the redhead anyway. But why the hell did Akashi agree just like that. He cursed and cursed some more until he realized it only made him more frustrated.

* * *

It was finally morning and Aomine woke up, still feeling grumpy, especially since he only had a few hours of sleep, he wasn't sure how many. He got up from the bed as he was in no mood to stay in the bed. He head towards the living room and sat down on the couch, turned the tv on. He didn't notice there was a tv in the room until this morning. He stared at the screen, not really paying attention to what was playing.

"Aominecchi? It's so rare to see you up this early-ssu! Actually it's the first time I've seen you up this early."

"Huh? What time is it anyway?"

"Five thirty."

"The hell? Why is it so early!?"

"Why are you asking me-ssu!?"

"Geez Kise, your voice made my headache worse, you know."

"Ehh!? What a maenie-ssu! Anyway, want me to make you something warm? A tea or something?" Kise sat down next to the tan boy who was still staring blankly at the screen.

"Yeah, sure."

Kise quickly got up and head to the kitchen. He was back within five minutes, a small tray with a cup of tea and some snacks in his hand. He put the tray on the table in front, and picked a biscuit.

"Say ah~" Kise was poking Aomine's lips with the biscuit, who seemed to not hear the blonde.

He opened his mouth and let the blonde feed him, since he didn't feel like doing anything himself. After a few more biscuits, Kise gave him the tea, he then took a few sips and gave it back.

"That's it-ssu?"

"It's too bitter."

"I can add some more sugar-ssu!"

"No need. And be quiet, will you." He laid on his side, head on the blonde's lap.

"Aominecchi?"

"I said be quiet." He started to feel sleepy again and unable to stop himself, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He felt it had only been a second since he fell asleep before loud voices were heard. He opened his eyes slowly, ready to snap to anyone that was the loudest, which was Momoi as she was laughing really loud for some reason. He got up quickly, he soon regret it as he was blind for a few seconds and his head was spinning. After he recovered he heard Kise whined right next to him.

"I can't move my legs-ssu..."

Oh shit, had he been sleeping on his lap? What time was it anyway? He looked at the clock, it was eight thirty already. His eyes searched for the redhead and found he was sitting at the dining table, with Midorima and Murasakibara. Akashi then smiled sweetly at the purple head, who smiled back and then hugged the redhead, while saying 'thank you, Aka-chin!' The redhead did nothing to dodge or whatsoever, he instead stayed in the giant's arms, which irritated Aomine even more.

"Oh, Dai-chan! You're finally awake!~"

"Yeah, thanks to your damn annoying laugh, Satsuki."

"Ooh~ a bit grumpy, aren't you?~"

"Who wouldn't be. Your voice is more annoying than my alarm ringtone."

He took another glance at the redhead, who was still not looking towards his direction, not even a side glance. He tch'd under his breath, and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going-ssu?"

"Shower." He replied shortly before going up the stairs, skipping a few steps at once.

Kise could finally get up, he head towards the dining room where everyone was, and prepared his own breakfast. Momoi looked at Kise worriedly, he avoided to look back, afraid Akashi might catch it.

Kise almost finished his breakfast when Aomine entered the dining room. His eyes were at once glued to the redhead, not caring about the rest who were following his gaze to the redhead as well. He looked up from his fried tofu that Kuroko made for him, awkward silence soon followed.

"Something's wrong, Daiki?"

He shook his head, and proceeded to prepare his breakfast. He walked to the couch and ate there. Akashi squinted his eyes at his weird behavior. The rest of them felt the temperature dropped, they fidgeted uncomfortably until Momoi suggested for them all to go to the beach. She even tempted them to treat them frozen yogurt or ice cream.

"Aomine-kun, are you coming with us?"

"No, thanks. I still have a headache."

"You'll get better if you go outside, Aominecchi."

"I'll follow you guys later."

"Okay~ We'll be waiting, Aomine-kun~"

Akashi was still chewing on his fried tofu, half of him didn't want to leave the tofu wasted even though he really wanted to come with them, half of him wanted to stay behind with Aomine which would rise suspicion, but he didn't really care anymore.

None of them dared to ask Akashi to come with them. They stalled some more time as they leisurely walked towards the front door, and took their times to grab their sunglasses and hats, and put on their shoes. After they were sure he didn't want to come with them because he was still sitting there, they left the house.

Aomine got up from the couch and head towards the redhead right away. The redhead ignored him as he put another piece of tofu in his mouth. The tan boy was now behind him, hands were placed on either side of him, he leaned down and pressed his face onto the redhead's shoulder. He automatically tilted his head to the side, giving him more space to rest his head there, still chewing all the while. Aomine then wrapped his arms around the redhead's stomach, and started to bit his neck hard.

Akashi yelped and almost choked on his tofu. Aomine sank his teeth deeper in response, leaving a barely visible mark. Akashi quickly raised his hand and poked Aomine in the eyes with his chopsticks.

"Ow, damn it!" He pressed his eyes with his one hand, the other was still wrapped around the redhead, holding him in place.

"Daiki, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Are you seriously asking me that, Akashi?"

Akashi turned his head to the side to meet Aomine's gaze, whose face was only inches away from him.

"Are you stupid now, Akashi?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf, too?"

Akashi stared at him in silence. He started to frown slightly. He leaned forward until their lips touched, startling the other briefly before returning the kiss softly, still recovering from his confusion.

"You're not allowed to do that again, Daiki." He spoke up before completely breaking the kiss.

"Hm?" He leaned further as Akashi was backing away slightly, continuing the kiss.

"Wiff Ryoufa." (With Ryouta) He only managed to mumble, and soon Aomine deepened the kiss.

A minute had passed and Aomine finally pulled away, a grin slowly formed. "I didn't know, Akashi."

"What?" He unconsciously leaned his head forward a bit, as he was slightly breathing heavily from the kiss, not really wanting it to end.|

He pressed his forehead on the redhead's, "You were jealous, too." He purred.

"…O-Of course." He broke eye contact and looked down.

Aomine put a hand around the redhead's neck, other hand was caressing his head gently.

"Don't let Murasakibara hug you again. I don't like it." He now pressed his lips on the redhead's forehead and hugged him tighter. Akashi hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, clenching the shirt ever so slightly. Akashi moved his head to rest in between the other's neck and shoulder. Aomine pulled him onto his lap, making the redhead's legs spread around his waist. Akashi moved his arms upwards around the tan boy's shoulders, tightening his hug. Aomine put his chin on the redhead's shoulder, leaning his head to the side a bit to rest against the other's head. They stayed there, enjoying the warmth from each other's bodies and the feeling of the two bodies pressed against each other's.

* * *

**Please review? **

*** chuubert : that ice cream thing that you can snap into two parts.**

*** DDR : dance dance revolution. I'm sure you all already know that, but just in case xD**

**Yeah I know some patterns were repeated. Uhm anyway**

**If you guys ship this pairing, have you checked out my other story yet?**

**Simple Pleasures****. Shamelessly advertising here. It was written pretty much on a whim. But still, I tried x'D**

**And ahh I think I failed at making Kise being the matchmaker. Let's see. I have to come up with more problems hm? You guys can feel free to put more inputs XD**


	13. Phobia

**My, my. Sorry for taking so long. This was kind of rushed, since it's been way too long to my liking, I hope you can still enjoy though? (I'll upload two chapters today in return~)**

* * *

Aomine was laying down on the couch lazily. He was going to get ready to join his teammates and Momoi when he heard a loud thunder exploded not far from the house. He texted Momoi telling her he didn't want to leave the house during a thunderstorm and flopped himself onto the couch. He then heard chairs screeched violently against the floors briefly after the second thunder, louder and closer this time, it even caused the windows to shake a little. A few seconds later his beloved redhead was in his sight, sitting across him. The redhead looked tense to him, but he thought maybe that's how Akashi always was. Aomine looked at the redhead until he caught his attention, then bent his knees leaving enough space for the latter to sit on. As if he had been waiting for it the redhead almost immediately got up and sat on the provided space. The tan boy sat up and switched his position so his head was now on the redhead's lap. They stayed in silent until a stroke of lightning brightening up the room for a short second, a series of loud thunders soon followed, briefly deafening the two boys. Aomine felt the captain slightly jumped, and a sharp pain on his head.

"Oi, Akashi! That hurts!"

"Huh? Oh, my bad." He loosened his grip on the tan boy's hair.

Aomine propped himself up on his elbow to take a look on the captain's face. He now noticed the captain looked pale and even more tense, his other hand that was resting on the armchair formed into a fist, making his knuckles white.

"You alright?"

Akashi shifted his gaze from the wall to him, expression still unchanged, "Yes."

"Are you sure? Your hands are freaking cold, you know." He wrapped his fingers around the other's, stroking his thumbs to produce heat more quickly.

Rain was now brutally hitting the roof and the windows, showering the house and the surrounding area as if someone was pouring water down from a giant bucket above them. It was only noon but the sky was as dark as it was at night. They could see another stroke of lightning from the window, as the same time as a loud thunder, dangerously close, exploded. Aomine was watching in shock, hoping it didn't strike anything nearby, when he felt the redhead slamming his head hard against his chest, while tightening his grip around his fingers.

"Oi, oi. What's wrong with you?" The tan boy had a hard time freeing his fingers around the other boy's as it was threatening to break his bones. And his chest was throbbing badly too, making it a bit hard for him to breath effortlessly.

"… can't… …anymore…" Akashi mumbled something the tan boy couldn't catch.

"Huh, what is it?" His fingers were still struggling to escape from the other's strong grips. The captain still desperately clenched his fingers, and even harder when another thunder was heard. Aomine was sure by now he would not be able to use his fingers for a while. He twisted his wrists a bit harshly, and the painful pressure around his fingers were finally gone, leaving dark red bruises. "Ow, geez. What the hell, Akashi?"

The captain had his head down and didn't say anything back. Aomine's unbelievable suspicion was now confirmed.

"You're scared of th- oof!" Akashi inclined his head up in full speed, it bumped the tan boy by the forehead, knocking his head back. His vision turned white for a couple seconds before the pain crawled onto his forehead slowly. Aomine stayed still for a minute, waiting for his head to stop being dizzy, he then scooted over to the other end of the couch, away from his captain, before speaking again.

"Jesus. Can you try to not beat me up?" Many parts of his body were now stinging, he feared the redhead managed to crack his bones.

"Daiki." For the first time for Aomine, or for anyone, the captain didn't sound as confident as he always did.

"You're scared of thunders, aren't ya?" He couldn't keep his wide grin from forming, it made Akashi glare at him.

"Don't you dare-" He was cut by yet another thunder. Despite of how loud it was, Aomine caught a small yelp before Akashi buried his face into the couch, body jerking a bit.

The ace froze on his spot, not sure how to react as a tickling feeling crept inside his chest. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time but he couldn't make himself to do so. He stretched his hand towards the captain's head and started petting it.

"It's okay, babe. I'm here." He bit his lower lip hard to prevent himself from laughing. He then dodged as a fist came flying towards him, he thanked his reflex because if he didn't make it in time, it would surely break his nose. "Stop being violent, will ya?"

"If you mock me one more time, I won't forgive you."

"No one's mocking you, babe."

"And don't call me babe." The redhead frowned and glared at him sharply. He soon got up from the couch and grabbed a blanket, he sat back down and wrapped himself in it. "If you speak of this to anyone, I'll kill you."

"Oh yeah?" Aomine flipped his cell phone open, secretly taking a picture of the rare sight of his captain, not really paying attention to what he was saying. The redhead looked at him, making it easier for him to take the pictures with his face in it. He blinked in surprise as his phone was snatched from his hand in a flash, and soon a 'snap' was heard, his phone that was now broken into two pieces was falling down to the floor in slow motion in Aomine's eyes. The two pieces landed in a quiet thud on the carpet. He parted his lips as he kept staring at his phone, his brain was still trying to make sure if it was really happening.

"Why the fuck did you do that!?"

"What were you going to do with those pictures?"

"No point in asking me now, is there!?"

"Answer me."

"Why the fuck did you break my phone!? I don't fucking get it!"

"Daiki, stop swearing when you're talking to me."

They were interrupted by the windows that were now vibrating violently, a branch was slammed hard against one of the windows. The lights in the house were flickering a bit, as they could hear the wind howling outside.

Aomine glanced at his redhead captain who was wrapping the blanket around him a bit tighter. He approached the redhead and lied him down. He pulled him into an embrace, covering most of the redhead's body with his.

"Feeling better?"

Akashi gave a nod as he snuggled into him, burying himself between the couch and the tan boy. Aomine inhaled the redhead's scent, it was… pleasant. He wasn't sure how to describe it, it smelled like a mix of shampoo, soap, and an unfamiliar scent which was probably the redhead's lotion or something, it was sweet.

"I never thought you'd get scared of something like this, Akashi."

"Shut up, Daiki."

"How cute."

"When did that bee get in here?"

Aomine jumped to the back of the couch instantly, and managed to pull the blanket around the redhead and wrapped himself in it.

"W-W-Where the fuck is it?" He tried to act brave and started to swing the blanket randomly, making sure no single flying creature could approach him within a feet.

"How cute." The redhead imitated the ace's low teasing tone, while watching him frantically and awkwardly swishing the blanket around.

"Huh?" Aomine who previously closed his eyes because he could not even bare the sight of the bee, opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, not spotting anything. He looked at his captain, flustered.

Akashi lifted an eyebrow playfully, making the tan boy even more flustered.

"What was that for!?" After recovering from his confusion, a blush was forming on his face.

"Now we're even."

"The hell did I do to you!?" Embarrassed and frustrated he prayed for another thunder, a loud one, which was soon answered.

Aomine smirked as the redhead flinched violently. He walked around the couch and embraced him again, wrapping the redhead's body to give the latter a feeling of safety.

"Now be a good boy and stay here until the thunders stop, will ya."

"Daiki, you're annoying."

"Am I?"

"I'll talk to the coach to double your practice this year."

"Love you." He mumbled lowly, half hoping the latter didn't hear it.

The redhead didn't say anything back. Aomine was relieved his captain didn't hear him, though he was worried he might be pretending to not hear it. Either way, Akashi didn't talk about doubling his practice any further and was now comfortably staying in his arms. Not long after, they fell asleep on the couch, while the wind and the thunders stopped. The rain calmed down as it hit the windows softly, a lullaby for the two.


	14. Sengoku Basara

**Two chapters a day (yes, better check out the previous chapter too if you went right to this one)~ If you guys don't play Sengoku Basara, then I'm sorry ;A; You'll find this story even more boring.  
**

* * *

A group of five teenagers were running to a coffee shop while holding their heads to keep their hats from flying away from them. Just when they pulled open the entrance door a loud thunder was heard, it soon started to drizzle and slowly but steadily it started pouring.

They stepped in and soon the cozy air greeted them, along with the strong smell of coffee and people chattering here and there accompanied with low classical music over their heads.

"Whew! That was close, don't you think?" Momoi was panting a bit while the boys didn't even break a sweat.

"Momoi, next time you invite us to go somewhere, kindly leave me out."

"Ehh!?"

"Me too, Sa-chin."

"Huh, why!?"

"Not to be mean or anything. But I think the weather hates you-ssu."

"B-But it's not my fault?!"

"She's right. It's not like Momoi-san can control the weather."

"Ah? Tetsu-kuuun~" Momoi glomped the pale boy.

"Anyway, you said you'll buy us anything, right Sa-chin?" The giant walked up to the display case and glued his face on the glass, adoring and drooling at the variety of the sweet cakes and desserts.

"One item limit per person, Muk-kun." She was panicking inside. She was pretty sure the giant would get at least half of the displayed sweets.

"Ehhh? Only one? How mean…"

Momoi saw the giant sulked as he looked at the sweets again longingly. She let out a soft sigh and said "You can get a couple more, but that's it, okay?" After all, the giant did let her have a share of his snacks, which something the giant wouldn't do to just anyone.

"Ah really? Yay~ I like Sa-chin!" He walked away from the glass and pulled Momoi into a hug, smiling like a child all the while.

"Muk…-kun…"

"Murasakicchi! You're killing her-ssu!"

"Ah, my bad. I'm just really happy." He let go of Momoi whose legs were wobbly and was having a hard time standing up. The purple head quickly grabbed her by the arm and held her up with one hand effortlessly.

"No problem~" She laughed nervously and flinched in pain a bit, "Ouch, I'm fine, Muk-kun, you can let go now."

They proceeded to order their drinks after the barista told them that they were holding up the line. Each boy made sure if Momoi wouldn't mind paying the bill for them, Murasakibara was too busy sparkling while staring at the snacks to ask. Momoi cast a wide smile, waved her hand and hurried them to place their orders. Although, she was endlessly blaming Aomine inside, she was convinced it was his fault. If he didn't act up and create that tense atmosphere she wouldn't boldly offer to treat everyone.

"Hey, let's run home! The rain is calming down now and who knows if it's going to get worse again!" Momoi spoke up, startling the boys. They had only sat there for a few minutes, drinks were still full and Murasakibara was eating his second cake.

"But it's kinda far~ Can't we just wait here?"

"You can stay here by yourself nanodayo. My horoscope says I should be home before five."

"Geez, no one cares about your pointless horoscope." Murasakibara muttered under his breath in between his munching.

"What did you say!?"

"Come on, guys~ Can you fight later?"

After a few more small arguments they took their stuff hurriedly when they heard another thunder. They quickly got out of the coffee shop and ran again, towards their house which wasn't very near.

Everyone was now panting, Momoi almost passed out from running all the way to the house. Their hair and clothes were soaking wet. The rain only calmed down for a few minutes before it was pouring once again. They didn't notice the two boys sleeping on the couch, hugging each other, as they were too busy to not wet the floors as much as they could as they went into the bathrooms to take a shower. They were comfortably dressed in their cozy pajama half an hour later and walked down to the living room, not too sure what to do for the rest of the evening.

"Ao~mine~cchi~" The blonde cheerfully skipped to the living room, towards the now awake tan boy, sitting far, far away from the redhead, who was still sound asleep.

"What is that you're holding, Kise?"

"Oh, this?" He held it in front of his chest with his two hands, almost jumping up and down from excitement. "A video game an acquaintance of mine recommended-ssu. He lent it to me and I just remembered a moment ago! Let's play it together, Aominecchi!"

"Huh? Do we even have a game console here?"

"Yes-ssu! You cleaned the tv shelf not a week ago and you didn't see it there?"

"I don't know, okay. I was too tired that day."

"That's the only thing you cleaned-ssu! You said you had to fix all the tangled cords too so it took you almost the whole day!"

"I said that? Okay, then."

"Were you lying-ssu!? I was cleaning the whole kitchen and a bathroom by myself!"

"Don't complain about things that already happened, geez. Let's just play this game, I'm bored."

Kise soon forgot he was going to scold the tan boy a moment ago, he went to turn on the console and inserted the disc, then gave a controller to Aomine as he sat down next to him.

"What's this game called again?"

"Sengoku Basara-ssu."

"Sounds boring." He yawned and leaned back lazily on the couch.

"It's really popular-ssu!"

The tan boy didn't reply as he just stared at the screen and kept moving his analog, searching for a character that looked interesting to him.

"Oh, nice boobs she got there, I'll use her."

"That sounded so wrong-ssu."

"So how do we play this thing?"

"He told me you just have to walk forward and beat the leaders or something-ssu. Then you open the gates then you beat the bosses."

"Okay, doesn't sound half bad."

"Are you done choosing the weapon-ssu? There's only one now anyway."

"Can you stop staring at her-ssu!?" Kise snatched the controller away from the tan boy and started the game.

"Oh, what are those X's?"

"I don't know, just kill them-ssu."

"Hey hey, what's with those enemies!? They keep attacking me, geez. So annoying."

"Oh, I think you're supposed to kill that guy with the text over his head. See? The other enemies are just running around once he died-ssu."

"Kise, your character sucks. I always have to kill the enemies first. And you're slow, can't you run faster?"

"I can't-ssu! And you can just shoot them from afar while I have to approach them! This is so unfair!"

"Yeah, you keep attacking the air too, geez."

"He keeps moving on his own! Let's switch!"

"Hell no. Mine's a babe, yours is a weird k-pop guy."

"Hey! What do you have against k-pop guys-ssu!?"

"Oi, Kise! I'm fighting the fucking boss now! I'm almost dying here!"

"Wait-ssu! There are two more X's that you missed!"

"Can't you just ignore them!? What's with this yellow circle!? Hey, I died!"

"No, don't die! I'm dying here too-ssu!"

"Where the hell are you going!? Fight the fucking boss. Hold on, my health is increasing slowly. So I can revive?"

"I think so?"

"Daiki. Ryouta."

The two boys snapped their heads towards the couch across them, the redhead was getting up slowly.

"Ah, sorry Akashicchi. Did we wake you up?"

The redhead kept looking at them in silent, he took a glance at Aomine quickly then shifted his eyes towards the tv. "What are you guys playing?"

"Oh, it's a game someone lent to me. Want to play-ssu?"

"Sure." He walked towards the two and sat in between them. He took the controller away from the blonde, who was taken aback shortly, but he scooted over anyway to give the redhead more space.

As soon as he recovered he explained what he knew about the game to the redhead, who already grasped it and ran towards the boss, reviving Aomine while defending himself against the boss. Kise didn't explain what the buttons could do, he didn't even know how to guard, he had no idea how Akashi could already know that.

"Daiki, let's switch character."

"What? Hell no!"

"Yours has better aim, let's switch."

"The hell!? No way, you switch to someone else!"

"Oh, there are more characters with guns?"

"How the hell should I know that?"

"His combo attacks are taking too long, the boss is gone already."

"Then don't keep using it!"

"His other moves aren't as good though."

"Can't you stop complaining!? I'm fucking lost here, I can't find the X!"

"Oh, I found a horse."

"What the hell!? Where!? Are there two of them?"

"Don't know, didn't check."

"What the fuck!? Hey! Don't just stand there in front of the gate, can't you help me kill the enemies!?"

"No, I keep getting attacked. It's better to stay here."

"Don't be so fucking selfish!"

"Daiki, if you swear one more time, we'll switch characters."

Aomine kept his mouth shut and it wasn't easy. He kept getting burned by some random shooting lightning bolt thing, the X's kept attacking him and knocking the girl to the ground, which pissed him off because it sometimes took a while for her to get back up, and Akashi didn't help even a bit.

Once the gate was open Akashi started moving again, soon greeted by the boss.

"Daiki, can't you get here faster?"

"Do I have to do everything here!?"

"Your character is better."

"Get over it! Geez!"

"I died."

"I'm running as fast as I can here! If you didn't steal the horse I'd get there faster!"

"Stop complaining and let us switch."

"Hell fucking no!"

"Switch." He shoved his controller onto the tan boy's face while snatching away his controller from his hands.

"No, no. My bad! Time out!" He stretched his hands away from the redhead, who already got on his knees while pulling his arms.

"Eh? Aka-chin, you're awake!" Murasakibara glomped the redhead from behind, stopping his attempt to steal the tan boy's controller. "What are you guys playing anyway? You guys seem to have fun."

"I fucking died! We have to fucking redo this whole chapter again, geez!"

"Tsk. You should've let me use her." He pushed Murasakibara's hands away as Aomine was looking at him, displeased.

"You should've helped me!"

They continued bickering and fighting over the girl, they then stopped as Akashi decided no one could use the girl, to Aomine's frustration.

Momoi watched the two playing a video game. Akashi was playing a video game. He kept complaining as his character always died and how Aomine was always too far away and how slow he was. Akashi was now using a ninja-like character who could run as fast as the horse, as Momoi noticed. Aomine was fighting almost everyone as she saw the Xs disappeared every time the screen went in slow-mo, which Akashi found annoying as he kept telling Aomine not to do that because it interfered with his play.

"The fuck is your problem, Akashi!? And why do you keep dying!? I can't come over every time, you know!"

"My life isn't as long as yours."

"My attack level is way lower than yours! And it's called health gauge, fyi, geez."

They stopped as they watched the cut scene, where the enemy covered his one eye and said something about gouging his eye out. That's something scary to say.

"Guys~" Momoi finally called out. The two boys had been at it for almost two hours. Momoi never thought Akashi could get into something like a video game like this. "Enough video game for a day." She took the controllers away from the two boys, and turned it off.

"What the fuck!? That was the final battle, you know!"

"Yeah. And I find the enemy interesting, too."

"That Masamune dude!? What's so interesting about him!? The way he rides the horse annoys me."

"It's quite elegant."

"You're creeping me out. And your character creeps me out, who the fuck would stand on the horse while it runs fast like that?"

"He's a ninja."

"That's still fucking weird."

"Dai-chan, Akashi-kun. Please listen to me, okay?" Momoi beamed at them, tone as sweet as it was devilish. Aomine gulped and even Akashi stopped talking. "As I was saying, let us all sleep in my room, since it is the biggest, too~"

"Huh? Why would we do that?"

"Well." Momoi coughed lightly a few times, before continuing. "You know, I don't really like thunders, so…"

Aomine barked out a laugh, a loud uncontrollable laugh as he rolled on his side and fell off the couch while holding his stomach. The pink haired girl and the redhead stared at him sharply.

"Just ignore him, Momoicchi! I don't really like the thunders either!"

Momoi pouted her lips as she watched Aomine was still rolling on the floor, even hit the table with his side. That was when he stopped laughing as he held his ribs and lots of 'ouch' and 'ow' came out from his mouth.

"You guys will have to sleep on the floor though." Momoi continued as if nothing happened. She put a finger on her chin. "I think I saw some futons somewhere. Let me look for them!"

"Huh!? At least sleep on the floor too!" Aomine recovered from his pain and sat up on the floor.

"You expect a girl to sleep on the floor with a bunch of guys!?"

"Oh. My bad. I sometimes forgot you're a girl, Satsuki."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Anyway, let me help you look for the futons."

Momoi gaped at her childhood friend as he was getting up. She kept asking herself if he really just said just said that. Aomine offered her a help was something he wouldn't do, _unless_ he needed something from her.

"What?" Aomine was looking at her a bit irritated.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing." She wondered what favor he would ask her later. She hummed and strolled out from the living room, the tan boy followed behind her.

The boys were walking towards their manager's room, the redhead walked behind them as his tense body, which nobody noticed, started to relax.

Kise inhaled the air deeply once he got in the room. "Momoicchi's room smells really good-ssu!"

"Ah, thanks Kise-kun!~" Momoi walked in with a couple futons in her hands. The blonde hurried to her side and took them, to her relief.

"Can't you help me here!?" The tan boy couldn't walk in to the room as the four futons stacking up in his arms were way too tall, made him unable to pass the doorway.

"Hold on-ssu."

"My hands are dirty though, Mine-chin."

"Don't make a mess, Muk-kun."

"Where's Midorima? Just hurry up, these are heavy, you know."

"Let me help." Akashi walked up to him and grabbed a couple, though the action was too sudden for the tan boy as the pile collapsed onto the redhead, burying him.

"Oh my god! Akashi-kun, are you okay?" Momoi ran to the pile and started digging through the futons.

Redhead popped out from the bundle, staring at Aomine, who, to his unfortunate, was snickering.

"You find this funny, Daiki?"

Kise started to snicker behind him, too. He turned around and glared at the blonde.

"I'm…-pfff… sorry, Akashicchi." He immediately stopped laughing as a pillow landed on his face.

"Ah, sorry, Ryouta. My hand slipped." A futon then hit the blonde.

"Akashicchi!"

"Pillow fight!" Aomine grabbed the nearest pillows, and threw them across the room randomly.

* * *

**Commence pillow fight in the next chapter.**

**As always, thanks for reviewing, Reimei-Jennoir :)**

**Every single review motivates me more to write this story :D**

**In case you want to know  
**  
*** k-pop dude in the game : Mitsunari Ishida**

*** gouging his one eye out dude : I don't know his name because I skip the cut scene, he's that dude in brown coat who's always with Masamune Date.**


	15. Pillow fight

Aomine managed to grab three pillows at once and threw them across the room. One was hurling towards Kuroko's direction, but due to his small height the pillow passed over his head, barely touching his hair with a 'whoosh'. Kuroko didn't even blink. The second one was coming to Kise's direction, who swiftly dodged and moved his body to the side, though apparently instead of dodging, it hit his face square on, hurting his nose. The last one, the one the tan boy threw with the power of only his two fingers, didn't make it that far across the room. Though the force was a bit greater because it already hit a person in such a close distance.

And that person was no other than, of course, Akashi, who was still sitting in the bundles of futons. The pillow fell down slowly and rolled from the futons onto the floors, eyes were following the fluffy pillow. One same thought went across their minds.

_It's war._

At the speed of a blink of an eye, said war broke out as everyone raced to arm themselves - with pillows.

Momoi quickly reached for her frilly pink pillow on her bed (she brought her pillow covers, bed covers and all, from her house) and used it as a guard from any oncoming pillows.

Murasakibara's chips got knocked out from his hand, the chips were still in the bag to Momoi's relief. The giant watched as it fell from his hand, half lidded lazy eyes were still present, couldn't react fast enough to what was happening. He lifted his head up and glared down to anyone in front of him. He soon picked up the pillow that knocked out his snacks (R.I.P. brave snacks) and threw it forward with full force.

Aomine dodged the pillow with such agility that made him the ace of the team, with a pillow ready in his right hand, he formless-shot it towards the giant, while dodging the oncoming pillows from two other directions.

Kise was running in between the shooting pillow and the giant, for no reason, and the pillow slapped his left cheek hard. The blonde managed to catch it before it fell down on the floor, and copied Aomine's formless shot though he didn't realize that the pillow was no longer in his hand. He then fell down on the futon bundles as he kept staring at his now empty hand in shock.

Kuroko used misdirection to steal the blonde's weapon because he was far too slow compared to anyone to grab one at the beginning. He, not wanting to attract attention to himself, quickly passed the pillow - to Aomine. An inaudible 'uh-oh' came out through his lips, he then hurried to Momoi's bedside, treating it as a fort.

Aomine, who was already carried away in the whole situation, caught it with reflex and slammed the pillow onto Midorima's face. The tan boy backed away at high speed, to avoid any oncoming attacks from the shooter.

The bespectacled boy pulled the pillow down from his face angrily, because his glasses were pressed on his upper nose bridge hard it left two marks. He held the pillow up and flicked his wrist elegantly, the pillow flew from his hands upwards, though before completing its incredibly high arch it hit the ceiling hard and landed in the middle of the room.

Akashi watched and observed everyone's moves as he was dodging occasional attacks. He too, like Kuroko, didn't manage to arm himself because he tripped over the bundles when he was trying to get out. He quickly ran to the middle of the room and grabbed the abandoned pillow. He was getting up and almost imitating Kuroko's cyclone pass, when a pillow was slammed onto his face hard, knocking him down on his back.

With their adrenaline rushing no one cared who was who, they each kept attacking each other to come out as a winner.

Momoi yelled something about 'this is not basketball!' and 'calm down!'. Two pillows shot towards her direction in reply. She raised her pink pillow in front of her face in defense, managing to knock the two pillows away from her.

Kuroko, who was still hiding at the bedside, snatched the two pillows and waited for a chance to attack.

Murasakibara kept throwing pillows he managed to grab within his reach from the others' hands forcefully, towards Aomine who was running around the room at crazy speed. The tan boy caught every one of the pillow, and as if dancing he moved his body gracefully as he threw each one of them from behind his back, from his side, all done while dodging or catching the oncoming pillows.

Akashi was still lying down on the floor after the sudden attack. He got up again with his one pillow in his hand. Though to his unfortunate he was in the middle of the room, therefore stopping all the attacks towards Murasakibara and Aomine, as the pillows the two boys threw hit his face, chest and back hard.

Despite their high adrenaline the two gaped at the sight. They approached the redhead slowly to grab the pillows around him, to defend themselves.

The moment the two dominating pillow-warriors stopped attacking, Kuroko hopped onto the bed, holding the two pillows in his hands, and almost air-walked, or at least the pale boy would like to think so, towards the two who were now not far from each other. Before he managed to hit either, he was stopped midair as his one foot was tangled with the blanket on the foot of the bed, causing him to fall down hard and hit the floor.

_One person down._

Kise decided to stop resting on the futons and rejoined the fight. He picked up one futon and threw it across the room, though due to the heavy weight it fell only a few feet away from the blonde.

Midorima used the blonde's idea and picked one up himself. After muttering 'My shots will never miss!' to himself angrily, he threw the futon and hit the target. He smiled in satisfaction.

The said futon hit the poor abused redhead, who was once again knocked down to the floor on his butt this time.

_Two people down. (Or so they think)._

The battle continued at high speed as Aomine was still running and swiftly catching any oncoming pillows, threw them all back towards the giant using his full strength. Kise was also running around the room dodging Midorima's attacks. The ace and the copy cat bumped onto each other followed with a loud thud. The action knocked the both of them down as they curled on their sides, grunting in pain.

_Four people down._

Murasakibara tripped over the still present but smaller bundles, and knocked himself out.

_Five people down._

Midorima was getting ready to attack the last remaining person when he felt his glasses were snatched away from his face. He widened his eyes in shock and worried as his vision was now blurry and he couldn't make the fast movement in front him. He closed his eyes then opened them again quickly, and found himself lying on the floor.

_Five people down. Akashi revived._

Everyone looked up and watched as Momoi was trembling in her position, shaking the frills on her pillow violently. Akashi cautiously strode towards the girl. He stopped as Momoi was getting ready to attack. A smirk formed on the redhead's face as he approached the girl. He raised his hand and mercilessly hit the girl in the face, or so everyone thought. The pillow stopped exactly an inch away from her face, who stared at it wide-eyed.

Momoi exhaled in relief, Akashi lowered his hand and grabbed a futon, laid it out, and was getting ready to go to sleep. Everyone followed suit.

"Kurokocchi, are you okay?"

"Yes, though my nose is really hurting."

"Where is my glasses!?"

"Are we really gonna go to sleep now? I'm not tired yet."

"Ow! What is this?" Murasakibara stepped on something hard and hurt his foot. Midorima stared in horror at a blurry tall figure in front of him when he heard a 'crack' sound.

Midorima was about to snap when the giant picked the thing he just broke up and looked at it. It was square, it was definitely not his glasses.

"You didn't think I'd put your glasses on the floor, did you, Shintarou?"

He turned his head to the side, and had his glasses shoved to his face immediately. His previous blurry confusing vision turned clear and bright, he could see Akashi smiling slightly in front of him.

Kise gasped as he approached the giant, taking the square thing away from his hand. He was staring at the now broken video game case, the disc was still in the console, to Kise's relief.

"How did this get in here-ssu?"

Murasakibara shrugged while flopping himself down on the futon, munching his snacks.

"Does anyone mind if I don't turn off the light?" Momoi sat up on her bed, looking at the boys, some were busying themselves with their blankets, some were shifting to get comfortable, and Kise was still staring at the case worriedly.

"We all do." Aomine answered in everyone's behalf as well.

"Just this one night? Please?" Momoi looked at no other boys but Kuroko.

Before everyone could disagree, low rumbles of thunders were heard, followed with a louder thunder. Kuroko was about to speak up, trying to convince everyone to comfort Momoi by doing her a favor this one time, when Akashi announced and pretty much spoke Kuroko's mind that the light should be on for only this one night. Aomine smirked to himself, which didn't escape the redhead's gaze. A short staring contest was going on before Aomine winked an eye and that made Akashi turn his back on him and laid down under his cover. The tan boy frowned watching the redhead sleep far away from him, Midorima and Kise were in the way, maybe he could manage to kick them out somehow, he thought.

Momoi was cheering quietly by herself as she was lying down on her side, at the very edge of the bed, so she could still see the boys on the floor, shooing her fear away.

Aomine couldn't stay still as he kept rolling on his side, then his back, then his side again. He couldn't sleep. And there was no way he would let anyone fall asleep before him.

* * *

**The night isn't over yet~ *evil laugh cackles, echoing in the background***

**Sorry for the lack of fluff in this chapter. There will be some in the next chapter *wink wink***

(This was really a challenge to write the pillow fight scene ;u; Tell me what you think?)


	16. You're drifting away

**Ohoh my. I got distracted by my other stories I actually forgot about this one ._. My bad, my bad**

**That aside, I'm running low on ideas.**

**But still, I hope you can enjoy. More rants after the story.**

**Warning : Slight AkaKuro/KuroAka**

* * *

The bright light from the ceiling was blinding Aomine. It even broke through his eyelids no matter how tight he shut his eyes. Covering his head with the cover only helped for a short moment before his eyes adjusted to the small amount of light under the blanket. He was getting irritated at how his every attempt to fall asleep failed, and he was blaming the scaredy cat Momoi for this.

He huffed quietly and opened his eyes, finally gave up on trying to sleep. He looked at Kise who was facing him, breath was starting to get steady. He didn't like the fact of how the blonde could fall asleep so easily while he couldn't. He usually could sleep anywhere anytime, but for some reasons he couldn't tonight. He frowned as he watched Kise was already snoring lightly.

He pulled down his blanket and started running his fingers on Kise's exposed arm very slowly. The blonde brushed it off harshly, Aomine managed to pull his hand back in time, resulting in the blonde hitting his own arm. Though Kise's light snore was soon heard again.

Aomine used his other hand to repeat his action to give more pressure because his nails were a bit longer than the other one, thanks to Kise who distracted him while he was trying to cut his nails.

The model jolted up while brushing his arm harshly repeatedly, accompanied with a high pitch scream.

"What's wrong, Satsuki?" Akashi propped himself on one elbow, and turned his head around to look at Momoi's direction, to see Momoi was looking back at him just as confused.

Momoi shifted her eyes towards her childhood friend, who was burying his head in his pillow. His body was shaking as he's struggling to muffle his laugh.

"Was that you who screamed, Ki-chin?"

"That wasn't very manly nanodayo."

"I thought something was crawling on me! Why did you do that, Aominecchi!?"

"Not to make you scream like a girl, that's for sure." Aomine lifted his head up from the pillow, face was dark red from all the laughing he had to muffle, though he wasn't sure why he didn't just laugh out loud.

"That wasn't Satsuki?" Akashi's half-asleep mind had a bit of a hard time keeping up with what's going on around him. He started to squint his eyes because his eyelids were being stubborn as they kept trying to shut down.

Aomine saw his redhead looking dazed, how he wanted to pet his head and hugged the small warm body that belongs to his. Okay, that might be going too far, he thought. He then looked up and saw Murasakibara staring down at his beloved, with a look Aomine couldn't understand.

He glared at the giant, and had to wonder why he got to sleep next to the redhead. Before Murasakibara noticed he was being glared at, he slumped back to his futon, pulling Akashi's blanket up to cover the petite body next to him before pulling up his own, and got ready to fall back asleep.

It wasn't Akashi's first time to let the giant spoil him, or got all over him in Aomine's perspective. And now that he realized it, actually for the second time, his beloved was sleeping right next to Murasakibara instead of him. He was Akashi for godsake, no one ever questioned or doubted his decision or choice, even if anyone did, he was pretty sure Akashi could get away pretty damn easily. So if his reason to lay his futon right next to the purple head's instead of his was to avoid any suspicions, he was sure he would blow up and preyed his true reasoning out of him even if it meant he had to tie up the redhead.

Before his mind could sink in deeper into the endless negativity, he heard Momoi yelled.

"Where is Tetsu-kun!?"

"Ha? Can't we just sleep in peace, Sa-chin.."

"How can you sleep in peace while one of your friends is missing!?"

"I'll go look for him." Aomine is about to get up when the no longer sleepy redhead spoke up.

"There's no need. He's right here with me." He lifted up his blanket and soon they could spot messy light blue hair underneath it.

"Eh? Why is Kurokochhi sleeping with you?"

"I just don't want to sleep right in front of the door. It's a bit cold over there."

"You could've slept with me, Tetsu. Weren't I sleeping next to you?"

"Ah, I suppose I could. But I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Aomine-kun."

"So you chose Akashi instead..."

"Tetsuya, you can sleep with him if you want, so he'll shut up too."

"Nah, just stay there." Aomine dismissed the conversation by waving his hand, and laid back down.

"I feel kind of unwanted here..."

"You shouldn't. I don't mind you staying here with me."

"Thanks, Akashi-kun."

And with that, everyone got ready to sleep again, though each and every one of them no longer felt the need to rest their tired bodies and brains due to the uncomfortable heavy atmosphere that made them uneasy - except for Murasakibara who was already unconscious.

"What is with this-ssu..." The blond whispered to no one in particular.

"Is everyone awake still?" Momoi sat up after shifting her sleeping position for so many times, resulting her blanket to fall down, covering Murasakibara's face who was still sound asleep.

"I can't sleep in a bright room nanodayo."

"Neither can I, geez Satsuki."

"You guys can sleep in your own rooms if you can't stop complaining."

"I would like that."

"Momoicchi, I have no problems at all. So I can stay with you here tonight if you don't mind."

"A-Ah? Thanks, Kise-kun." Momoi sighed in relief. The lack of sympathy some of the guys had towards her made her feel slightly sad. Although, forcing the guys to sleep in a very uncomfortable situation was not a very good thing to do either, so she was grateful Kise decided to stay with her for the night.

"Well, night then." Aomine walked out of the room, followed by Midorima.

"We can stay here as well if you don't mind."

"Yes, I'm already really warm here too."

Said the shorty duo.

"Are you sure, Akashi-kun?"

"What do you mean, Satsuki?"

"Well..."

"Akashicchi, I know you don't like sleeping in a bright room either. She's okay with us here-ssu."

"For your information, Ryouta, I can sleep anywhere anytime I want."

"You don't have to force yourself, Akashi-kun."

"Very well then." The redhead got up gently to not let the not-so-much-cold air made its way into the cover Kuroko was in. He didn't know what was going on, or to be precise, he chose to not know what was going on. It was far too late at night and he didn't like the fact that he was still up, thinking about such stuff.

He made his way into his own room, he was about to close the door before he almost jumped back in surprise and fear to find Kuroko was following him.

"Tetsuya..?" His voice came out calm despite his racing heart.

"Akashi-kun, do you mind me sleeping with you tonight?"

"...No, I don't." He let Kuroko in and was secretly thankful to this sixth man. No matter how many unpleasant thoughts were running through his brain right now, he still couldn't forget his annoying phobia.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist as soon as he settled down in his bed. He couldn't help but to feel safe whenever someone was embracing him, especially during such a dangerous night - he believed it was dangerous as thunders could strike this house any moment and burn it down.

A faint smile graced his lips, he then rested his hand around the smaller boy's body, the other one under his head.

* * *

**More rants :**

**Okay so this chapter didn't come out the way I wanted to. And sorry for the sudden change of mood, I don't know how it ended up that way either.**

**I swear I was gonna write fluff and more fluff but yeah...**

**I'm also planning to rewrite some chapters too, just to make things more clear. But I don't know if I can do that xD I might ruin this confusing story even more haha**

**Any reviews will make my day.**


End file.
